


The Calm Below That Poisoned the River Wild

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: kcrobinson.Setting: Post-"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb."For: The Wes Slash Contest.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel pushed opened the doors to the lobby of the Hyperion. Everyone else followed him in. He smiled. _Home._ Lorne was right; the gray values of this place fit him better than the black and white ones of Pylea. "There's not place like home." 

"Corny as that may sound, you are right. I can't wait to take a bath and slip into something a little less comfortable." Cordelia turned to Fred. "Why don't I take you upstairs and help you pick out a room? Then we can stop in Angel's bathroom and borrow some of his products. After all it's not like he doesn't have more than enough to share." 

"Wow," Fred said, looking around the Hyperion. She felt like spinning until she was dizzy, but she also thought about hiding. It was so open. "That'd be nice. And those tacos you promised." She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "A shower. Under real, running, warm water." 

"And soap. Don't forget the soap." Cordelia gestured to the stairs and glanced back at the men. "We'll get you settled, and the men folk can go and get the food. Right guys?" Before they could answer, Cordelia already whisked Fred up the stairs. 

"Damn," Gunn said, "it's good to be home. Especially when take-out's just a phone call away." His stomach growled as he looked through their box of menus. "What'd you think? Mexican, Chinese, Italian, sandwiches?" 

Wesley was confused by Angel's home sweet home comment, but he could understand the sentiment. _It was good to be home._ "Hmm. I could go for Chinese or maybe some Thai." _The spicier the food the better._ "We could always get the usual." Wesley headed to his office, hoping he still had a spare pair of glasses in his desk. 

"Don't look at me for food advice." Angel walked over to the small refrigerator and poured himself a mug of blood. If he could just be patient enough to wait for the microwave. "Work, dammit," he said as he pushed the start button. 

"Food sounds divine, but you know what's even better? Drinks. I'll go mix some up. Earning my keep. Just until my club's rebuild." Lorne headed to counter and started to look for the bottles of alcohol that he knew they had. 

Gunn dialed the number to the Thai restaurant. "Better go with what the bossman says," he said, the phone up to his ear. He relayed their orders and hung up. "Twenty minutes. Ever get the feeling that we're in a Bob Dylan song?" Angel gave him a puzzled look. "What? Dylan's the man - for an old white dude." 

Angel watched as Lorne and Gunn made themselves drinks. He'd better go tell Wesley when dinner would arrive. He knocked on the doorframe. "Wes?" 

Wesley removed his sweater and t-shirt and tugged on an older, but thankfully, cleaner t-shirt he left in his office just for emergencies like this one. He slipped on his glasses and smiled at Angel. "Come on in." Wesley turned and headed to the wall safe to get out some petty cash to pay for the food. 

"The food's going to be here in twenty minutes, thought you would want to know," Angel said, stepping into the office. It still was a bit odd to see Wesley behind his...behind the desk, but he deserved it. "Thai like you wanted." Wesley nodded at him, but Angel stood there. 

It was still strange, thinking of this as his office. Looking at Angel, Wesley couldn't help but think the vampire wanted to toss Wesley out and claim it as his own. _Must be hard to share after living over 100 years alone._ "Thank you." Angel seemed to want something else. "I'm glad everyone came back all right. You did well back there." Wesley had the money in his hand and was taping it against his fingers - the only outward sign of his nervousness. 

"No." Angel shook his head. "You led us. You proved that you deserve this desk more than any of us." He paused, his eyes watching Wesley's hand. "You okay with everything?" 

"Thank you that means a lot coming from you." Wesley almost blushed from the praise he mentally chastised himself for acting like a schoolgirl. "I am..." _Make something up, Wesley; there is no reason to prater on about what happened._ "Just a little hungry. Twenty minutes, you say?" He watched Angel's gaze, and realized what he was doing to the money and forced himself to stop. 

Angel nodded his head. His gaze traveled from Wesley's hand and looked over the desk of hard polished wood. Wesley's journal lay open. "Recording our adventure?" he asked. "Would make a great fantasy tale to tell one's grandchildren someday. Princess Cordelia; Angel, the brave and noble Drokken killer; Gunn, the strong warrior; Lorne, the prodigal son; and Wesley, the great leader and translator." 

Wesley smiled at that. "Yes, it would make a great tale. Maybe we should write it up and sell it. I'm sure it could be a big hit." He moved to the desk and closed the journal. It was no secret that he kept records on everything, after all he was an ex-Watcher. Some habits are hard to break. "Though I doubt I will be having grandchildren, or children for that matter." 

"You'd make a great dad." He sat down on the chair in front of Wesley's desk. "They'd all speak Sumerian by age five." He watched as Wesley frowned. "It's not like your unattractive, Wes." _Was that patronizing or really gay? Less gay in my head. Not like I wouldn't..._ Angel shook his head; this was Wesley. 

Wesley was frowning. _Did Angel just call me attractive or was he being patronizing? Like one would dolt on the Spinster Aunt, telling her one day her prince will come._ He didn't know, so Wesley decided to go with a safer answer and not the truth. He could only hope that Angel didn't notice his heart skipping a beat for a second from the compliment. "It's not that. I have had a few girlfriends." _If one would call one night stands girlfriends, not to mention the boyfriends._ Wesley moved from the desk and headed to where he had some glasses and a bottle of scotch. "Would you like a drink?" 

Usually Angel refused human food and drink, but Wesley looked like he didn't need to be drinking alone. "Love one," he said. He smiled and thanked Wesley. As he took a sip, he missed the strong burning sensation he had as a human. Another side effect of being a vampire. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" 

Wesley leaned on his desk facing Angel; he also took a sip of his drink. Closing his eyes at the sensation. Letting the liquid roll around his mouth for a moment. Enjoying the subtle layers of taste, this particular band was more woodsy then the last bottle her bought. "I think you're wrong on me being a good father. It's not like I have the best role model of fatherhood." _Yes, Wesley, let's get depressed about how terrible your childhood was. Good move._ "Also as warriors for the good fight, it's entirely plausible that any of us will die, before we can find that special someone and settle down." _Shut up, Wesley._ He couldn't stop himself from being bleak. "What kind of life is that if one had a child or adopted one?" 

"An interesting one?" Angel answered, trying to illicit a smile from Wesley. "You're far too hard on yourself. You aren't your father." 

"Yes, well..." Wesley tipped his glass against his lips and finished off his drink. "I have to be hard on myself, after all one mistake can cost someone his life." He reached behind him and snagged the bottle. "Would you like another drink?" He glanced at Angel's glass, and it was still mostly full. 

"God, Wesley," Angel said. "You never..." 

"Food," Gunn interrupted them. Wesley followed him out of the office so he could pay the delivery person. The girls were already eagerly waiting for food. Fred huddled up on a couch, suspiciously eyeing the bags of food. 

Angel sauntered after them. He felt horrible that Wesley's and his conversation had been cut short. He didn't understand. "Think Dorothy ate Thai after coming home?" 

"I think little Dorothy had all the country fixings. Chicken, potatoes and Auntie Em's world famous rhubarb pie, Angelcakes." Lorne smiled and sat down on the stairs. "Everything smells devine." 

Fred happily accepted a small box from Gunn who was handing out the food. "She probably fed Toto the table scraps," Fred said. "I once had a puppy, Jojo, and she would eat anything. Even ate my shoes one day." She picked the noodles out with her fingers, placing them in her mouth, and then shyly glanced over at Angel. 

He grinned at her. "Food good?" he asked. 

She tried to talk, but realized her mouth was full, so instead she half-swallowed before her reply, "Very." 

Wesley took the box Gunn handed to him and smiled. He grabbed one of the many sauces on the table along with a pair of chopsticks. "I know I am going to regret this, but who is Dorothy?" 

Cordelia choked on her mouthful. "You have to be kidding, Wes?" 

Wesley shook his head. "No, really I have no idea what everyone is talking about." 

Cordelia couldn't help it; she started laughing, "God, Wes, I'm sorry but even Angel knows who Dorothy is, and he's socially retarded." 

"Not socially retarded," Angel protested. "Just a little behind the times. Besides _The Wizard of Oz_ is an American film." Lorne knowing it probably didn't help considering he grew up in a different dimension. 

When was he going to learn not to ask questions like that around Cordelia. Wesley was debating on staying for the family-like atmosphere or hightailing into his office. He stirred his noodles with his chopsticks, clearly mulling the dilemma over. 

"Don't worry, Wes, you can rent it or borrow my copy." Lorne tried to sooth Wesley's hurt feelings. He didn't need Wesley to sing to see the stress he was under. 

Angel downed the last of the scotch. "We could watch it together if you'd like. I think the last time I saw it was during the premiere in theaters. Technicolor was the new thing." Angel paused; Cordelia and Gunn were both looking at him oddly. "Don't worry, dinosaurs were dead by then. I'm not that old." 

Wesley smiled and nodded, "Sounds like fun." He started eating feeling better as the conversation turned more to Cordelia's role as a princess. After a few moments, Wes slipped away unnoticed and went into his office. 

Angel watched as Wesley left. "I think I'm going to call it a night," Angel said. The others nodded their heads in agreement, and one by one headed upstairs to their rooms as they were all too tired to drive home, leaving Angel alone in the lobby. "Sure I'll clean your dishes, even though I don't eat food. No problem," Angel muttered to himself as he picked up the empty containers and used chopsticks to throw in the garbage. 

When he finished, he stepped into Wesley's office again. "I'm going to head upstairs. You need anything?" 

Wesley looked up, schooling his face into a blank mask, trying not to imagine Angel, in bed and naked and everything that goes alone with that. "Is everyone staying here tonight?" He glanced at the clock and checked the time. "It is rather late." 

"Yeah." Angel nodded. "You're welcome to stay, if you're too tired to drive home. There's always room." 

Wesley smiled then frowned. "I do believe that all the safe rooms, at least the ones with clean sheets, are taken. Guess there's no room at the inn for me." He tried for a better joke but even that sounded lame to his ears. 

_There's always room for you._ Angel nodded. "See you in the morning," he said as he left the office and climbed the stairs. 

Wesley watched Angel leave his office. Leaning back in his chair in pondered Angel's parting comments. _What did he mean there's always room? If it was anyone else, it could have been spoke in a subtle offer to join him. But Angel doesn't do subtle. He's more of take charge kind of man._ Wesley groaned and decided that train of thought wasn't the best one to have in the office. He bent over his books again, to finish the entry in his journal. Wesley fell asleep in mid-sentence, having only written the word 'Angel.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Gunn walked downstairs into the lobby. He knew that Cordelia kept a toaster somewhere around for Eggo Waffles. He rubbed his stomach, the material of his sweatshirt following the patterns of his hand. Glancing toward the office, he saw someone in there. Wesley probably fell asleep while reading some ancient text. "English," Gunn said, "rise and shine. It's almost 11. Fall asleep while reading something interesting? Always did that myself when teachers assigned a bunch of reading." 

Wesley moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Gunn was standing in front of his desk. "Oh, I've must have fallen asleep." He straightened his glasses and looked at his desk; there was slight drool mark on his journal. _Bloody wonderful._ He yawned. "Good morning, is there coffee?" What he needed to do is go home shower and change, but coffee first before he fell back asleep. 

"Only the stuff Cordy made before we left," Gunn answered and wrinkled his nose. "So what do you think of Fred?" 

"Fred?" Wesley yawned and leaned back in his chair. "She seems....a tab bit insane, but that's most likely a systemic response to such a harsh environment with no positive stimuli. With being in a caring environment and after some therapy, I'm sure she could return to something more linear then abstract. Why?" 

"Oh." Gunn frowned. "Not exactly what I was going for. But for a crazy girl, she's kind of cute. With the exception of the Angel obsession." He folded his arms across his body. "Probably needs some time though. Must be weird." 

"Angel obsession." Wesley paused he almost said he didn't have an Angel obsession. "It's only natural for her to attach herself to the person who saved her life. She is pretty." He saw the look on Gunn's face, knowing that look because he had it himself. "You fancy the girl?" 

"Just a little," Gunn admitted. He studied Wesley's face. "Wait, you don't too?" 

"Me?" Wesley shook his head. "No. She seems sweet but I like... She's not my type." 

"Good," Gunn said. "Not that I couldn't handle a little friendly competition. Just could get awkward." He heard the toaster pop up with the waffles he'd found. "You look like shit. Why don't you head home and clean up? I can watch the place for a while. The big and scaries usually save themselves for the night anyway." 

Wesley smiled in relief, "Now that sounds like a wonderful idea." He gathered his journal and his coat. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if anything pressing turns up." He pulled on his jacket and yawned once more on his way outside to his SUV. 

After a long nap and an equally long shower, Wesley headed back to the office. Cordelia and Gunn must have headed home, and since they didn't call, everything must be fine. He walked into the office and found _The Wizard of Oz_ DVD on his desk with a note from Lorne. Wesley smiled and picked it up. 

"Hey," Angel said, standing in the door. "The night's been pretty quiet so I told everyone they could take it off. Hope that's okay?" 

Wes turned and nodded. "That's fine. We all could use a little personal time after Plyea." He held up the DVD. "Care for a movie?" 

"Sure." Angel smiled. "Ummm...the only DVD player is up in my room." Wesley gave him a puzzled look. "Don't tell the others. As much as a like Cordy, I don't want her getting any ideas that I'd watch _Titanic_ with her." 

"Ah good point. It is a very long and terrible movie. I'm sure they show it in hell all the time." Wesley handed Angel the DVD, his fingers lightly brush Angel's. Stepping back, Wesley gave a forced smile. "I'll meet you up there; I'm going to make some popcorn." 

"Okay." Angel turned, DVD in hand; it was slightly warm. _From Wes._ He opened the door to his room and opened the dresser that hid the television and its accessories. It was small, nothing like Wesley should be watching the movie on. He bought it after Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn returned; she was right that he needed more connections that were human. Pushing the buttons, the tray slid out, and he placed the DVD on it. 

Wesley could still feel the tingle from touching Angel's hand. He busied himself with the microwave and getting out two sodas, just in case Angel wanted one. Unfortunately, they were diet since Cordelia did the shopping, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Once the popcorn was done, he headed up to Angel's room and knocked on the door carefully. The popcorn rattled in its bag from the motion. He took a deep breath to calm his stomach. _Buck up Wesley, it's not like you haven't been alone with Angel before. It's two friends watching a film, much like you and Gunn have._

"Come in," Angel said. "You know that you don't have knock. No one else does." He paused. "Unfortunately, we're a little lacking in the good furniture department, and the bed's the best seat in the house for watching movies." He had already settled in between the pillows on top of the blankets. Most of the furniture had been destroyed during Darla's night in his room. 

Wesley stood in the doorway for a moment before heading to the bed. He put down the drinks and popcorn and glanced around the room, and then back to the bed. _I could've sworn he had a chair or two in here. The room was empty of furniture expect for the bed. I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. I'm dreaming because my Angel...I mean Angel would never have a TV or a DVD player. He would also never empty the room, so I would be forced to sit on the bed. Yes, that's it._ "I could sit on the floor? I don't want to get popcorn on your bed. Never mind the fact I'm wearing shoes." He paused at Angel's expression. He couldn't quite make out the meaning of his face. After all Angel was normally guarded and rarely smiled. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Wes." Angel sighed. "Though you will have to take off those shoes." He pointed at Wesley's feet. "I can deal with a bit of popcorn; it's easy to brush off." He wanted to make this inviting for Wesley, but everything he did kept going wrong. He really should've stolen some chairs from storage. 

After a long moment of reflection, Wesley nodded and bent to undo his shoes. "If there's oil stains on your bed in the morning don't blame me, it was your idea." Wesley blushed, the innuendo slipping past his lips even before he realized it. _Please let him not get it._ He took longer then needed to take off his shoes giving himself the chance to stop blushing. 

"Don't worry, Cordy once got peanut butter in my bed." Angel stopped abruptly, because he realized that was a lie. Buffy and he'd gotten peanut butter in his bed. He shook his head. _No, it'd been Cordy. That day with Buffy never happened._

Wesley arched one eyebrow and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Pray tell how did our fair Cordelia get peanut butter in your bed?" He kept his tone teasing but really felt slightly jealous. _What if Angel loves Cordy? What if she loves him back._

"Cockroaches." He watched as Wesley frowned. "Cordelia's apartment was flooded with them, so she decided to move in with me for while." This answer doesn't seem to make Wesley any more at ease. "I slept on the couch and hired Doyle to search for her a new place. I don't know how Dennis does it; I mean she was cutting up my linoleum." 

"Oh." Wesley breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god. Angel never mentions Doyle's name as causally as he did just now. He must feel ... Stop it, Wesley, it means nothing. Angel was just answering your question. Now stop being a prat and watch the movie._ He moved closer to the middle of the bed so he could better see the telly, and not because he wanted to be closer to Angel. At least that's what he told himself. He glanced at the popcorn and drink, which was next to Angel on the nightstand table. "Would you mind passing the popcorn?" 

"Sure." Angel handed Wesley the bowl as the opening credits began to play. The black and white parts always bothered him; they left him on the edge of his seat, wanting more because of the promise of color and story. His attentions focused themselves on the movements of Wesley, instead of the movie. How close his hand was, how steady his breathing was. 

Wesley frowned and leaned closer to whisper to Angel as if they were in a movie theater. "I thought you said this is in Technicolor?" 

Angel almost laughed at the tone of Wesley's voice, but decided to play along. Wesley's hot breath on his face felt nice. "Just wait," Angel assured him, his voice lowered, following in suit. "That's the anticipation of the film." 

"Alright." Wesley sat quietly concentrating on the movie, and when Dorothy found herself in Oz and in color, he gasped in wonderment. Everything was vivid and brilliant. Getting more comfortable, Wesley leaned back against the pillows, inches away from Angel. Completely oblivious to the vampire next to him. 

Angel smiled at Wesley's enjoyment of the film. Of course, he'd enjoyed it. Who wouldn't want to go to Oz, to get away from evil or at least be able to defeat it once and for all? To get a brain, heart, and courage and skip down the golden brick road. Angel imagined that it'd be a little like becoming human again. The movie made him want to tell Wesley about the day - the day with Buffy, but that was his own burden. 

Wesley licked his fingers after he finished the popcorn, not wanting to get oil on his clothing or the bed. _I should have brought up napkins._ He turned and started to lean over to get his soda but found himself staring into Angel's eyes. "I'm sorry. Forgot you were here for a moment." He didn't want to move even though he knew he should. 

Angel stared back into Wesley's eyes for a moment. _There's something there. Something familiar._ It reminded him of Buffy. "We vampires are known for our stealth," he attempted to joke. "Glad you're enjoying the movie." 

"Yes, it really is a delightful movie. I am glad you are sharing it with me." He licked his now greasy lips. Wesley wanted his soda, but in order to reach it he would have to move closer so he would be practically lying on Angel's lap. Which was a delightful thought, but not a practical one. He felt dizzy from being so close to Angel. "Could you..." _Think about anything else than the hard body almost under you, Wes._ "Could you...hand me my drink?" 

"Of course." Angel reached for the drink and handed it to Wesley. They were quiet the rest of the movie. Angel couldn't figure out if the silence was uncomfortable or natural. He felt a tinge of sadness as he watched Dorothy began to click her heels together. The movie would be ending soon. 

Wesley tried to get back into the same mood as he watched the rest of the movie but instead all he could think of was Angel. _This was a stupid idea._ The credits started to roll. He felt almost sick to his stomach. Wesley wanted to stay on this bed with Angel. Yet he also wished to be far away from him at the same time. Clearing his throat, he spoke in soft tone. "Thank you. It was good." 

"Want to watch another one?" Angel asked. "I mean, if you're not busy. I have some more classics, just in case we reference anything else." Wesley frowned at him. "Teasing. Seriously though, it's fun spending time, just the two of us." Angel pointed the cabinet below the TV. "They're all in there. It's your choice." 

Wesley smiled, "All right." He got off the bed and went to the cabinet. For Angel being technology impaired, he had an impressive collection. Kneeling, Wesley peered at one title. _Slave of the Desert._ He grinned and bit his lip to stop from laughing out loud. That movie was a hardcore gay porno. The only reason Wesley knew this was because he had the same one at home. He debated on saying something but changed his mind. He selected another movie and held it up " _Angel and the Badman_?" He glanced at the back and saw it was an old John Wayne western. 

"Classic John Wayne," Angel said, "1947 and all in black and white. I mean who doesn't love John Wayne? And it's a western mixed with a bit of romance and comedy." He looked over at Wesley. "Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing is wrong. Just thought the title was ironic." Taking out the other movie first, Wesley then slid the DVD into the disk holder and closed the cabinet. Moving back to the bed, he sat down next to Angel. "You know what? We need a drink. Do you have any beer?" Wesley would always have a few beers when he watched movies with Gunn. 

Angel laughed. "No beer, but I do have brandy." He stood up and pulled the bottle out of a cupboard along with two glasses. He sat them on the nightstand and began to fill them as Wesley started the movie. 

Wesley took his glass and sipped it. "Thank you." He was trying to pace himself; brandy always put him to sleep, and he still had to drive home tonight. 

Angel refilled their glasses through the movie, not enough to get drunk. He and Wesley laughed at the funny parts. Of course, the movie ended in romance, as Westerns always did. Angel understood why the cowboy often left his lady, especially if it was true love. But then again, cowboys didn't have gypsy curses, so he secretly rooted for romance to blossom at every plot turn. 

Wesley finished his second glass. Angel kept refilling it, so he kept drinking it. He had balanced the glass on his stomach as he stretched out on the bed. He was fast asleep before the credits rolled. 

Looking over at Wesley, Angel saw that he'd fallen asleep. Quietly, he moved off the bed and took the glass off Wesley's chest. He turned off the TV and DVD player. He felt oddly comforted by Wesley's sleep and continued to watch him. Pulling up his rocking chair, he sat down and watched. 

Wesley moaned in his sleep. He was dreaming of cowboys and gunslingers. He turned on to his side, wrapped his arms around the pillow, and muttered, "Angel." 

Angel moved to the side of bed unsure of whether Wesley was having a bad dream or not. He placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "Wes," he whispered, "I'm right here." 

Wesley reached up and grasped Angel's hand. "C'mere." He mumbled and moved over to give Angel more room on the bed. He was in that half-aware state of sleeping. 

He obeyed Wesley. He didn't know if the man needed comfort or if it was something more. _But this is Wes._ Angel vowed to stop thinking for now. He inched his body onto the bed, his hand still in Wesley's. 

Wesley smiled and muttered something about cowboy hats. He wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and laid his head on his lap. "It's nice." 

"Yeah," Angel agreed. He felt a bit uncomfortable, especially considering he didn't know how Wesley might react when fully awake. But he relaxed as Wesley went back to sleep. Angel found himself closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley woke sometime the next morning. He snuggled against his pillow, but frowned when he felt a strange weight around his sides and back. _Oh good God. Please tell me I'm dreaming._ Opening one eye slowly then the next, he stared at Angel. Who was not only asleep, but holding him. Inhaling with a shaky breath he shifted trying to free himself from the vampire's arms; instead of letting go Angel held him tighter. 

He shifted his arms a bit, holding...Wesley. Opening his eyes a bit because he sensed Wesley had woken up. "Hey," he said a small smile on his lips. "Have a nice rest?" 

Wesley found it very hard not to smile in return. "Yes, very well. Did you?" He knew he should move, but he was too comfortable and Angel didn't seem to be letting go. 

Angel nodded. "We should probably go downstairs." He wanted to take those words back the moment he spoke then, as soon as he felt Wesley push against him to rise off the bed. Angel held on tighter. "But we could stay here. Let Cordy decided whether or not she wants to answer the phone." 

_Okay I still must be dreaming. Angel doesn't want to go downstairs, and he's keeping me in his arms._ Wesley relaxed his body; it was no use to push against Angel. His heart pounded like drums, and it was so loud he could hear it in his own ears. "Angel?" His voice wavered with uncertainty. "What...what would we do up here? 

Angel felt Wesley's body trembling against his. He had recognized all the looks Wesley was giving him and only wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Of course, it had taken Willow yelling at him before he accepted that Buffy liked him. "Whatever you want," he answered. 

"You're the boss." He paused for a moment, still second-guessing his instincts. "You can leave if you like or stay." 

"Whatever I want?" _What I want is you._ Wesley moved up closer to Angel's face. "I would like to stay. Do you want me to stay?" His mouth was a breath away from Angel's. He needed to be sure that Angel was implying this. It was always hard trying to tell someone you liked him, fearing that he would reject you in return. 

"Would I ask if I didn't mean it?" Angel stared into Wesley's eyes. 

"No, I don't suppose you would." Wesley closed his eyes slowly. Angel was staring into his a little too intensely. Leaning forward, Wesley brushed his lips against Angel's. 

The warm touch of Wesley's lips on his made him realize how much he wanted this. Wanted Wesley. It surprised him; he hadn't really thought of anyone since Buffy. His lips responded to Wesley's in a soft kiss. 

Wesley broke the kiss a moment after Angel started to respond. _I won't do this. Angel couldn't want me, doesn't want me. It's a normal response to kiss someone back; it doesn't mean anything._ "I'm sorry. I should," Wesley was blushing hard, "go." 

"Please stay," Angel said. His hand traced the side of Wesley's face, but his arm loosened to allow Wesley to leave if he chose. "We can talk if you like." 

_Angel wants me to stay? Okay I'm definitely dreaming._ Wesley closed his eyes and leaned into Angel's hand. Turning his head, he kissed the cool palm. "What if I don't want to talk?" _Might as well make the best of this dream, than._

"Then we don't have to do that," Angel replied. He placed a small kiss on Wesley's lips. "Are you okay with this? You've seemed different ever since we got back from Plyea. I mean, aside from being our fearless leader." 

Wesley smiled. "Different? In what way?" He slid one of his legs between Angel's. His hands traced down the vampire's chest, feeling the linen bunch under his hands. Wesley pressed open mouth kisses along Angel's jaw. 

"More self-assured." Angel groaned under Wesley's touches. "Wes." He took Wesley's glasses off and leaned back to set them on the nightstand. He bumped the empty glasses and cringed as they shattered on the floor. "Shit." He hoped they wouldn't fall because he didn't want to turn around to save them. 

Wesley chuckled. "We can clean that up later." Right now, he didn't want to stop touching Angel. He only hoped his glasses weren't bent beyond repair from sleeping in them. "You know I like how you say my name." Wesley swept his tongue down Angel's neck, hoping that it would be sensitive. 

Angel lost his thoughts for a moment to Wesley's hot mouth. "Wes, wait," he said, pulling back a bit. "I want this to go slow. I can't...I can't rush things. Not with you." He tried to be mindful of the disappointment that registered itself on Wesley's face. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want this...or you." Despite his bulk, Angel felt small. 

"Always gallant." Wesley moved so he could sit up. "Just so we are both clear, I have done this before." Mindful of the broken glasses, Wesley started to stand. _Best to clean that up now._

"I know." Wesley gave him a confused look. "Vampire sense of smell." Angel reached up to kiss Wesley again. "Want me to make you some breakfast after we clean this up?" 

Wesley nodded. "Yes, please." He turned his head away from Angel and bent down to pick up the larger chunks of glass. His mind was swirling and going into a million directions. "This is strange." Glancing up at Angel, he leaned in and kissed him again. "I must be dreaming." 

Angel chuckled. "You're not." He pulled up several of the pieces and threw them in the garbage. He then heard Wesley flinch in pain; he'd cut himself. He took Wesley's hand in his and gently picked the shard out. There was only a little blood, and Angel wanted to kiss the hurt away from Wesley, but he was afraid of sending the wrong signal. 

Wesley watched Angel's gaze. He knew how tempting it must be to Angel. _I need to prove to him that I trust him._ "It's okay, Angel." _How many times have they been hurt and bled on each other._ Stepping closer, Wesley slid his free hand along Angel's waist. 

"Careful." They've cleaned most of the glass up, but he can't help worrying. "It's not that," he said as Wesley held his hand up. "I can't...I couldn't." He took Wesley's hand and placed a small kiss on the wound. He wasn't sure what Wesley expected. "That was all I wanted," he whispered. A bit of Wesley's blood still found its way to his lips, only an amount that a vampire could sense. It was unavoidable. 

Wesley smiled. "And what I wanted was to let you know I trust you." His left hand was fingering the leather belt tied around Angel's waist. "I should put a plaster on it though. I don't want it to become infected." Wesley made no move to leave. 

"Thank you." It felt good to hear those words from Wesley's mouth, especially since he saw the demon inside up-close. "I have some." Angel moved toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back." 

"I'll be here." Wesley smiled as he watched Angel head into the bathroom. He couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. _This was madness._ He reached over, grabbed his glasses, and slid them on. Luckily, they were unbent but needed a good cleaning. When Angel came back, Wesley held out his hand dutifully. 

Angel carefully wrapped the band-aid around the wound. "Ready for some breakfast?" he asked. "I can vacuum the rest of this up later." 

Wesley smiled. "Breakfast sounds wonderful, but I was thinking I should go home and shower at the very least? We can have breakfast another time?" 

"Sure." Angel took Wesley in his arms and kissed him hard, knowing that when they walked downstairs, he wouldn't be able to kiss him at the door in the sunshine or in front of the others. 

Wesley moaned and wrapped his arms around Angel. The kiss ended too soon. Pulling away, he headed to where he left his shoes. Bending down to tie them on. Unable to look at Angel for fear that he would start kissing him again. "All set." He walked to the door and reached to open it. 

Angel watched as Wesley left his bedroom. He didn't follow - at least not right away. His hand ran involuntary through his hair as he waited for Wesley's feet to hit the bottom of the stairs. He was nervous - an emotion it'd been a long time since he'd felt. That new relationship nervousness. _Because this matter._ It mattered to him that things would work out with Wesley. 

He walked downstairs and chatted with Gunn about new weapons. He wondered if Wesley hadn't been the only one dreaming. But of course, he smelled like him - sweet and soft. A reminder that reality can sometimes be better than the sweetest dream. 

Wesley headed into his office. He needed to think. Angel was proving to be a distraction though. So with a heavy sigh, he grabbed his coat and started to head to the door. 

"Leaving early, English?" Gunn asked, his voice teasing. "You're the bossman. Must be nice." He wiped his axe off with a rag. 

Wesley stopped and turned slowly. "Yes, well. I have things...appointments and such." He spoke in halting tone. _Mental note: learn how to lie well._ He gave a small smile and avoided looking at Angel. 

Cordelia shook her head. "I don't think so. If you're meeting clients, we should go. At the very least I should go." 

"Wes just has a dentist appointment," Angel said. "Jesus, you don't have to give the guy the third degree if he wants to leave for a few hours." Unlike Wesley, he'd had centuries of perfecting lies - well this was more like a little fib. They wouldn't understand why Wesley needed some time alone. 

"Don't let them get you with those drilly things." Gunn shuttered. "I hate that. Grinding your teeth. It always makes me dizzy." He walked over to the weapon's cabinet and hung his axe inside. 

"Right. I won't." Wesley glanced at Cordy who rolled her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't happy about not being able to go out to lunch. His eyes traveled to Angel and gave him a small nod, and headed out. 

Once home and after the necessary shower followed by clean clothing, Wes headed into the kitchen to make something to eat. While Wesley cooked, he thought back to what he did this morning with Angel, making a mental list of the pros and cons. 

_It's not that I don't want him. I do. It's just...terrifying. Angel wants to take it slow, which means he wants a relationship. My last relationship didn't work out. And office romances are difficult._

"Damn!" Wesley looked down and realized he burn his oatmeal. 

Later Wesley called the office and informed Cordelia that he wouldn't be in the rest of the day. Instead he sat at his desk and started out of the window, his mind running in circles about what to do with the Angel situation. 

Angel stared at the phone; ever since Wesley had called in earlier, he'd been worried. Unfortunately, Cordelia had picked up the phone when he called. _The one time, she's actually a good secretary._ He pondered over whether or not he should call Wesley or go and see Wesley. His hand would inch toward the phone, but then he would feel that Wesley needed his space, his distance. That Wesley should decide without Angel's nudging. But the further he moved away from that phone, the more he felt the tugging that he should call Wesley. 

Cordelia flipped a page in her magazine and glanced at Angel. "You're twitchy." Her eyes narrowed. "You have been twitchy since Wesley called in. Did you do something?" 

Angel dropped the book he'd been half reading on the counter. "Absolutely not," he said a bit startled. "We were...just supposed to train today. I don't know, you make a schedule and people just don't stick by it." 

"Un huh. I'm not buying it. Wesley's the king of schedules." She flipped another page. "You must have done something. You have that guilty look." She stood up and moved closer, and glanced at his face. "No wait, that's your normal look. You haven't been dreaming about Darla again, have you?" 

"No. Of course not. Why would I..." Angel tried to adjust his face to look natural, to look content. Of course it wasn't working. "So, miss being a princess?" 

"God, yes. Oh, I know! Maybe you guys can bow and bring me stuff?" Cordelia swatted him with the magazine. "And don't try to change the subject." She glanced at her watch. "Hey look at the time. Gotta run; I have a date with a loofa." 

Angel gave Cordelia a little wave as she ran out of the Hyperion. He sank back to down of the counter. "Fuck it," he muttered and picked up his coat. He had to see Wesley. 

Wesley barley moved all day expect to go the bathroom and eat. He couldn't make up his mind. Every time he was close to telling Angel that it was a mistake, he remembered what it felt like to be kissed by him. When there was a knock on his door, Wesley even debated answering it, knowing almost instantly that it would be Angel, now that the sun had gone down just a little over a few hours ago. When the knock came again, Wesley stood and shuffled over to the door, unlocking it. 

Angel barged in the apartment as soon as Wesley opened the door. He waited until Wesley had closed it to speak. "Wes, I'm sorry. I just couldn't..." He stopped as soon as he looked up from the floor and into Wesley's eyes. "I couldn't sit there. I couldn't wonder anymore about what you were thinking or doing. I just kept..." 

"It's alright, Angel. I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some time to think." Wesley wished Angel called instead of rushing over. _Give a man some time to dress for company, or something._ "Would you like a drink?" He moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. _Whatever you do don't look at him. You must remain calm. You're not a teenager anymore._

"No, thank you," Angel answered. He sat down on the chair; he didn't want to crowd Wesley. "I know that you needed time, and I've got time, all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." His hand tapped on the chair. "And if you don't want this, with me, that's okay too. I'll understand. I realize that I'm not normal, and then there's the whole office romance thing. But of course, you're the one in charge so I guess that's pretty easy to be okay with. And Cordy, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne would probably find out. I mean, I don't like to hide things from them, well not anymore. I know you might be uncomfortable with that. And I have things I need to tell you." He gazed up at Wesley to find the man smiling at him. "Guess I've been thinking too." 

Wesley sat quiet taking all this in. He couldn't help but smile at the last part. "What kind of things do you need to tell me, Angel?" _I'll let him say his piece, then make my decision. It's only fair._

"Cordelia always makes jokes about me brooding, but no one can understand." He paused. "I've done terrible things in my life, Wes, both as Angelus and as Angel. I'm sure you're read them all in the Watcher's notebooks. And I can't go into this without you seeing who I am - the full me." He leaned forward and took Wesley's hand in his. "Darla," he said, "I lied to you, Cordelia, and Gunn." He hoped that he didn't have to spell it out. He knew this was going to hurt Wesley; but he couldn't lie. 

Wesley entwined his fingers with Angel's. "I know. You mentioned something in Pylea on why you fired us. The darkness was coming out in you, and you didn't want us hurt. I understand that." 

"I fell, Wes, and I couldn't have you and the others there," he said. "I wanted to be him. I wanted to be Angelus. It would have been easier. I tried..." 

"But you're not Angelus. Everyone falls sometimes. You just have to pick yourself up and try again. We, Cordy, Gunn and Lorne will help you; I will help you. After all, that's what family's for." Wesley wanted to take Angel into his arms and comfort him but he couldn't. Not yet. 

Angel barely heard half the words Wesley had just said; he couldn't accept forgiveness from Wesley when he didn't know the whole story. "The curse." Angel sighed. "I tried to trigger it. I slept with Darla. I'd given up." All he could do was wait for Wesley's reaction. 

"Oh." Wesley sat back and stared at him. He was at a lost for words. "Is she still... I suppose 'alive' wouldn't be the correct term?" 

Angel nodded. "I let her go with a threat to kill her if she ever came back." He paused. "She made me realize that I couldn't be him. That I couldn't pretend to be him, no matter how much I wanted to. That I belonged with you and the others and the continuing mission." 

"Well thank god for small favors, hmm?" Wesley stood up; he needed that drink now. Heading to his liquor cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink, and downed it without a second thought. 

Angel followed him. He placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

"It's just knowing you wanted Angelus to be free. Knowing that he would gleefully kill not only us, but everyone." Wesley sighed. _What's done is done._ "Everyone makes mistakes." He didn't turn instead he brought up his hand and placed it over Angel's. 

"That's why I had to keep you away. But I don't want to lose myself again, Wesley." Angel shifted his weight and removed his hand. "But I couldn't start a relationship with you without telling you." 

"Thank you for your honesty." Wesley turned around and faced him. "You know I never thought you would say those words to me, and now that you said them. I - I'm at a loss." 

"Well," Angel said, "we could start with this." He placed a soft kiss on Wesley's lips. "Or you could tell me what you're thinking, and we could talk." 

"Right now all I'm thinking is how to get you to kiss me again." Wesley moved closer to Angel and slid his hands along Angel's waist. 

Angel kissed him again - a little longer this time, and then held him. "Does this mean you're done thinking? Not that, you know, I can't wait..." 

"I want this. You. I have for a long time. I never thought that you would feel the same way. So it was safe; you were safe. Now I know better. There are some things we need to work out. I don't want to tell the others, not just yet anyway." Wesley took Angel's hand and led him to the couch. 

"I figured we would wait a bit on that." Angel let Wesley lead him back to the couch. This time, he sat down next to Wesley. "What else?" 

"Well that's really the only thing." Wesley smiled and reached out with a shaky hand, touching Angel's cheek. It was strange knowing he could touch Angel in any manner now and it be returned in kind. 

"It's okay, Wes. I can handle whatever you tell me." He placed his hand on Wesley's knee. 

Wesley decided to be bold, maybe it was the scotch talking. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against Angel's. "I want you," he whispered against the vampire's lips. 

"Want you too." Angel kissed Wesley - hard and longing. Wesley's lips were so warm, so human. Angel stopped for a moment; any more of this, they'd be headed for Wesley's bedroom. "Didn't you have something to tell me?" 

"What more do you want me to say?" Wesley leaned in to kiss Angel again, but Angel moved his head away. "All right. If you must know, I slept with Darla too." 

Angel smiled. "I guess I was expecting something that wouldn't...turn me on." He gave Wesley a kiss on his cheek. "When did you first know?" 

Wesley chuckled and wondered what else would turn Angel on. "It was when you invited me to stay for breakfast, when I first arrived in Los Angeles. How about you?" Wesley slid a hand along Angel's arm, feeling the smooth leather under his palm. "Do you want to take off your jacket?" 

Angel let Wesley help remove his jacket. "Guess this means I'm going to stay." He held Wesley's hand in his. "I can't say I remember. After Buffy, I didn't think much about relationships. I didn't think that I could have them until after Darla came back. And you know, you're Wesley, and I couldn't. I think when you stood up to me over the book. I really...noticed you. You were brave; I could smell the blood from your wounds." He paused. "I'm so sorry." 

Wesley laid a finger on Angel's lip. "Stop, we'll have none of that. It's the past, and there's nothing we can do to change it. Time to move on. Do you understand me?" Wesley's voice was soft, but the tone was unmistakably commanding. "You can't change your nature, anymore then I could spurt wings and fly. It's who you are, and I accept it." 

"Thank you," Angel said. He put his arms around Wesley. 

"You're welcome." Wesley leaned into Angel's body. "So what turns you on?" Wesley traced a finger down Angel's neck, going lower until it encountered the first button on his shirt. He bypassed, kissing Angel's mouth, and then kissed his cheek, forehead. 

Angel groaned. "That's good." He relaxed as Wesley traced kisses down his face and to his neck. _It's always the neck._

Wesley was making a mental map of Angel's moans. He bit Angel's neck with blunt teeth, not enough to hurt. Angel's gasp only made Wesley do it again. Wesley shifted so he was now straddling the vampire. 

"God, Wes," Angel muttered. His hands trailed up and down Wesley's shirt. He moved his head so Wesley worked his way back up to his lips. He then started to kiss him hungrily. 

Wesley tore his mouth away from Angel's, panting for breath. Once he caught it, he dove back in. He kissed Angel hard, running his tongue along Angel's. It was like a small battle for dominance but Wesley didn't care if he won or lost. His hands found his way into Angel's hair; with a gentle tug, Angel's head moved back. Wesley smiled and started to kiss Angel's neck again, lips and tongue finding Angel's Adam's apple. He gave it an experimental suck. 

Angel gasped. His hands tugged at Wesley's shirt, pulling it up. He ran them over Wesley's abs and chest. Wesley had moved his mouth over and was now alternating sucking and biting. Any human would have marks by now. He groaned and grabbed Wesley's ass, pushing his body upward. His mouth met Wesley's again. "So hot," he whispered as he moved lower on Wesley's body. Kissing his neck, Angel started to unbutton Wesley's shirt. 

Wesley could feel Angel hard beneath him. He moaned lowly, and moved his arms, to assist in the removal of his shirt. Shivering slightly he brought his hands up to undo Angel's shirt. "Fuck." Gasping as Angel's hand brush his jean clad erection. 

Angel pulled back a bit. "It's okay. We don't have to do this now," he said. "In fact, I thought we were going to go slow." He smiled and kissed Wesley. 

Wesley blinked. "What? You want to stop?" _This is unbelievable._ He shifted on Angel's lap, until Angel moved him off. "Angel?" Wesley frowned and wondered what exactly did he do wrong. _Maybe it was because I spoke. Perhaps Angel doesn't like any noise when he's having sex._

"Stop thinking," Angel said. "Stop putting yourself down. I want you. I want every bit of you - to touch, to kiss, to fuck." He placed his hand on Wesley's shoulder. "You're shaking, Wes. I just want to make sure that you're okay with this." 

_Is that what this is all about?_ Wesley laughed he couldn't help it. "I'm just a little nervous. I have wanted you for so long; I don't want to do the wrong thing and end up ruining our friendship. The more I try the more I seem to mess up. I don't want to mess this up." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pulled him closer. "I want to know what pleases you. I want to please you." 

Angel held Wesley to his chest. "Can I do anything? Besides tell you that you that you're not going to mess this up." He kissed Wesley's forehead. 

Wesley looked up and smiled. "I'm glad one of us is sure. I have a habit of failing." He slid his hand down Angel's chest slowly until it reached his belt buckle. With a practiced ease, Wesley undid it and started to unzip Angel's trousers. 

"I told you to stop beating yourself up." He groaned as Wesley touched his cock over his thin boxers. "Want to go the bedroom?" Wesley nodded. As they made their way the bedroom, they left a path of discarded clothing on the floor. Their kisses were more urgent. Angel ran his hands down Wesley's jeans, the only clothing not yet removed. "You should wear these more often." He cupped Wesley's ass. 

Wesley moaned. "It's not proper work attire. I need to set an example for the others." Wesley slipped his hands around Angel's neck and pulled him down the few inches for another kiss. He couldn't get enough of Angel's mouth. It was cooler then a human's, but not ice cold. Wesley pressed against Angel as if he could melt into the vampire's skin. "Need you." 

"Want you." Angel unzipped Wesley's jeans. "Such a shame I have to pull them off," he said. "But I'm sure I want what's under them more." His hands slowly glided over Wesley's hips, taking the jeans with him. Wesley's mouth crushed up against his. 

Wesley reluctantly broke the kiss and moved back so he could finish removing his jeans. Leaving only his boxers on. "Perhaps if you like them so much I might be persuaded to wear them into the office." He reached up and took Angel's hand and drew him onto the bed. 

"Might be a bit of a distraction." Angel smiled and kissed him again. They tumbled down on the bed; Angel being careful as to not to crush Wesley as they landed - a bit awkwardly, but neither cared. 

Wesley moved out from under Angel's body. "Just one moment." He reached up and took of his glasses and put them on the nightstand. "That's better." He ran his hands up Angel's hips. He had seen Angel naked before. Had the vampire's massive bulk pinning him down, one hand wrapped around his throat. Wesley traced on hand along Angel's stomach; he smiled as Angel arched into his touch. 

"Wes," Angel muttered as Wesley's hand found his cock. Wesley's warmth made his body quiver; he'd almost forgotten how humans felt. He wanted Wesley, wanted to touch him. Angel tugged Wesley's boxers down, hands caressing Wesley's hips, every inch of the way down. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. He pumped Angel's cock faster, using his pre-come as makeshift lube. Wesley stopped and brought his hand to his mouth. Needing to taste Angel, with a soft moan, he opened his eyes. 

Angel watched Wesley with eager fascination. The way he moved his tongue slowly and precisely. Angel rolled them over so they were on their sides facing each other. Shifting his gaze from Wesley's face, Angel looked at him up and down slowly. This was the first time he'd seen Wesley naked. "God, you're beautiful." Angel kissed him. "I'm going to have to draw you one of these days." 

Wesley blushed. "Isn't that what you are supposed to say to get me into bed? It's not something one says after the fact?" Wesley reached out and traced geometric patterns on Angel's abs. In any other situation Wesley would be halfway to orgasm, but Angel wanted to go slow, and it was madding as it was sweet. 

Angel closed his eyes at Wesley's touches. "I'm not other people." 

"I know." Wesley moved closer and started to kiss his way down Angel's chest. Lathing on nipple then the other. His hands moving now in circular pattern lower and lower. 

Angel groaned. He was going to let Wesley do what he'd like. Wesley had stopped shaking, making Angel less worried and more focused on them. He wanted to be so careful with Wesley, to take good care of him. 

"Roll on your back," Wesley commanded. After Angel complied, Wesley settled between Angel's legs. His kissed down past Angel's bellybutton and glanced up. He watched Angel's face as he ran his tongue along Angel's cock. "Amazing." 

Angel chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to be saying that?" He watched Wesley frowned at that, his insecurities bubbling to the surface. "You are, you know, amazing." He felt Wesley's place kisses up and down his shaft, pushing hot air along his length. 

"Don't patronize me." Wesley slipped his hand underneath Angel's balls. They felt heavy and right in his hand. Wesley put just the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

"Not," Angel gasped loudly as he felt Wesley's hot breath on his cock, "patronizing you. God." Why couldn't he say anything right tonight with Wesley? Well obviously, Wesley wouldn't be between his legs if things had gone that wrong. Angel clutched the sheets as Wesley's mouth enveloped more of him. He wanted to place his hand in Wesley's hair, but didn't want to scare him. 

Wesley moaned and relaxed his throat. It'd been awhile since he had done this. After a moment Wesley took most of Angel into his mouth and down his throat. 

"Wes," Angel cried. He never expected this - expected Wesley to take him all the way into his mouth. Angel couldn't remember ever having this done by a human, unless forced. He shivered and banished that thought. This was him and Wesley. 

Wesley eased back letting Angel slide from his mouth just a bit. Glancing up at Angel, he tugged gently on his balls while swallowing. 

Angel had closed his eyes, tension building itself in his body. His struggled against his hips, against his body that wanted to fuck Wesley's mouth. "Going to come," he moaned, giving Wesley ample warning if he wanted to move away, but Angel had a feeling that he wouldn't. 

Wesley sped up his administrations. He wanted Angel to come, wanted to taste him completely. Wesley moved his free hand and gripped Angel's hip. His fingers biting into the flesh. Somehow he didn't think Angel would mind a little pain. 

Angel couldn't hold on anymore. His hands reached for Wesley's hair and his hips buckled as he came. Wesley's sweet mouth tasted every bit. When his body lay calmly against the sheets again, Wesley moved up the bed and kissed him. "You have a glorious mouth," Angel said, kissing Wesley and tasting himself mixed with Wesley. 

Wesley moaned and smiled. "It's from speaking all those languages; it works out the tongue." His own erection was hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-come, still he didn't touch it. "Glad you liked it." 

Angel's hand moved down Wesley's body, touching his cock. He wrapped his hand around and started moving up and down. His mouth followed, licking and sucking Wesley's nipples, applying with care the right amount of pressure. 

"Angel," Wesley moaned softly at first then louder. He pushed his hips toward Angel's hand. "So good." Needing to touch Angel, Wesley placed his hands on the vampire's shoulders, kneading the flesh. Licking his lips, he could still taste Angel on them, which only made Wesley groan louder. 

Rolling Wesley on his back, Angel moved lower; his tongue danced across Wesley's abs, kissing all the crevices. His hand worked in a steady rhythm. He listened to Wesley's pants and groans, felt his heat and heard his heart. He wasn't going to let Wesley come, not just yet. 

Wesley slipped his hands into Angel's hair and tugged lightly. "God, Angel." Never even in his dreams did he imagine Angel doing this. Some reason he always assumed Angel wouldn't. "Please." 

Moving lower, Angel kissed the inside of Wesley's thighs. He took a deep inhale of Wesley's arousal, which made his own erection become alert and ready again. His tongue teased the slit of Wesley's cock. 

Wesley groaned his hips rising off the bed. Unable to stop himself from moving. His body shivered from the pleasure. Yet Angel kept teasing him. "Tease." Wesley voice was nothing more then a hiss of breath. 

With a small smile, Angel encircled his mouth over Wesley's cock. As he swallowed Wesley further, he made sure to use extra finesse to be gentle. Angel made room for and even encouraged Wesley's thrusts into his mouth. One hand clasped Wesley's hip. 

Wesley moaned and thrust harder into Angel's mouth. His hands gripped Angel's hair tightly to hold him in place. "Fuck." Wes panted hard. He was so close, and because Angel warned him, thought it would be best to give Angel the same warning. "Angel... Going to come." 

Angel pulled back. "Not just yet. I'm going to fuck you first," he growled. "Do you want me to, Wes?" He watched as Wesley eagerly nodded his head. "Lube?" 

Wesley reached over to the nightstand. "Drawer." There was lube, condoms and one pair of handcuffs. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, just enough so he wouldn't embarrass himself. 

Angel reached over Wesley and opened the drawer. He pulled out the lube, and at the last minute, a condom; he wasn't sure if Wesley would want one. Lowering himself back to where he was, he spread a generous amount the lube on his fingers. His tongue gently licked Wesley's cock again as his hand went lower. His fingers teased Wesley's opening, relaxing the tight muscles. 

Wesley who was watching Angel couldn't help but chuckle, which turned quickly into moans. "Angel, in case you have forgotten, you're a bloody vampire. We don't need a condom." 

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want to pressure you." His finger continued to stretch Wesley, who was now pushing against him, fucking his finger. He added another. 

Wesley tensed from trying not to come. When Angel added a third finger, Wesley was crying out in bliss. "Angel, please." He never stopped moving his hips; it was too good to stop. His heart sped up as he reached the edge. "Angel." 

Again, Angel pulled back. He watched Wesley bend forward to touch himself; Angel knew that he wanted, needed the release. He planted a kiss on Wesley's knee. "If you do that, I might have to use those handcuffs." Observing Wesley's blush, Angel knew that it was enough to hold Wesley off. 

Wesley moved his hands to either side of his body. He gathered the sheets into his fists. Taking deep calming breaths. Even though he liked playing with the handcuffs, he was never the one to be cuffed. He wondered if Angel would like to tie him down at some point. The thought made him groan. He needed to calm down some, so he started to recite different passages in Latin, his lips moved with the words. 

Angel placed one of his fingers inside of Wesley to make sure that he was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. "Ready?" he asked, his spare hand already lubing his own eager cock. 

Wesley moaned his answer. When Angel didn't comply, he groaned, "Angel, yes, please." He was frustrated that every time he got close to coming Angel would move away. Right now he was more then ready. 

Swiftly, Angel replaced his finger with his cock, groaning as he pushed inside. Wesley's body was welcoming, his leg up at Angel's shoulders. "Fuck, Wes. So warm." The heat made him dizzy with passion. Slowly, he started to thrust, his hand grasping Wesley's cock. 

Wesley shook with need. His muscles clamped down on Angel's cock and groaned. Sliding his hand down his own body, Wesley ran his fingers over Angel's hand. "God." 

Leaning forward, Angel kissed Wesley. His tongue barged its way into Wesley's mouth with a moan. 

Wesley brought his hands up and wrapped them in Angel's hair. Hungrily, he sucked on Angel's tongue, while constantly moving in time with Angel's thrusts. 

Angel sped up the pace of his thrusts. It hadn't been since Buffy that he'd been inside of a human; before that he couldn't remember, perhaps didn't want to remember. He pulled away from Wesley's kiss for a moment to look into his eyes. 

Wesley was panting hard when Angel pulled back from the kiss. His body was slick with sweat. Wesley trailed his fingers down Angel's cheek tenderly. "I-" Whatever Wesley was going to say Angel swallowed it with another brutal kiss. 

Angel groaned into Wesley's mouth. He shivered and felt his balls tighten. It wasn't going to be long before he came. His hand moved faster up and down Wesley's cock, wanting Wesley to come before he did. 

Wesley's fingers bit into the skin on Angel's shoulders. His head thrown back with abandon. His cries drag out of him as well as his orgasm. 

All Angel could feel was Wesley's body tightening and releasing around him. "Wes," Angel muttered, his cock slamming into Wesley. His hands gripped on Wesley's hips, pulling and pushing him faster. 

Wesley opened his eyes and watched Angel's face. He knew Angel was close. Wesley moaned again. He never imagined that sex with Angel would feel this unbelievable. "Angel, come for me." 

Moaning, Wesley's words sent Angel over the edge. He came, his body thrusting into Wesley's. Pleasure washed over him, and he smiled at Wesley as the last bits left. He stayed for a moment inside of Wesley, calming down. Slowly, he pulled out and held Wesley in his arms. 

Wesley was grinning and chuckled. "This is one time you'll hear me say reality's much better than fantasy." He titled his head up and gave Angel a quick kiss. "You're amazing you know that." 

Angel kissed Wesley, his lips lingering for a moment. "Couldn't have done it without you," he said. "You're...god, Wes. Just everything about you. Your body, the way you moan, how you feel, kiss." He kissed Wesley again. "I'm glad that you'd never seen _The Wizard of Oz_." 

Wesley smiled. "Me too." After a moment, Wesley pulled away and reached over, setting the alarm clock for an hour before sunrise. "Just in case we fall asleep," answering Angel's unasked question. Wesley snuggled back into Angel's arms. 

Angel held Wesley tight to his body. His hand ran through Wesley's hair. He felt Wesley drift off to sleep in his arms. Watching Wesley sleep so soundly and comfortably made Angel smile. He looked at the clock; they still had several hours before the alarm clock would go off, despite that he could travel by sewers if daylight came. 

He wasn't tired, but he didn't want to tell Wesley that: afraid Wesley would feel inadequate. Quietly, he slipped his body out from underneath Wesley and pulled his pants on. He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Glancing at the shelves, he found that Wesley had everything he needed. 

Climbing back into bed, he rested for a while before awakening an hour before Wesley. His body clock was far more reliable than any power run machine. He tiptoed back into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of eggs. Turning on the stove, he placed a pan with a bit of butter on a burner.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley awoke with a groan he reached over and clicked off the alarm. His body was definitely sore. That thought made him grin even more. He smelt the mouthwatering aroma of bacon frying and shook his head. He sat up and reached for his robe at the end of the bed. Making his way into the kitchen. _Now that is the perfect sight to see first thing in the morning._ "Morning." 

"Hey," Angel said, looking up from the pan. "Thought you might be hungry." He sat down the spatula and moved closer to Wesley, kissing him. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and kissed him back. "You didn't need to do this." He stepped back and headed to the coffee pot. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Just fine," he answered. He turned his attentions back to his cooking. "I thought you'd want tea in the morning." Angel looked at the pot of water warming on the stove. 

"Oh. Tea is fine." Wesley moved over to the cupboard and pulled out his breakfast tea tin and the teapot itself. After that was done, Wesley had nothing to do but wait for the water. "Last night..." Wesley turned away to hide his blush. 

Glancing up from stirring the eggs, Angel smiled at him. "Perhaps you're looking for something like ‘amazing' or ‘what we're going to be doing tonight.' I mean, that is if you want to." His hand turned the handle toward the back of the stove as he reached next to the stove to pull down a plate and a mug for Wesley. 

"Tonight? Hmmm." Wesley frowned and looked far off in the distance. "Let me see if I have plans first." With a grin, Wesley shook his head. "Nope, I'm all yours." He sat down at his tiny kitchen table. "I'm sorry I don't have any blood for you. I'll make sure to get some, if we are going to make this a regular routine." 

"That'd be nice." Angel scrapped eggs out of the pan onto a plate, placing bacon and toast next to it. The teapot whistled that it was ready. "You could also stay with me." He poured the boiling water into the mug and handed both to Wesley. 

"Move in with you?" Wesley picked up his fork and too a bite of the eggs. They melted in his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Isn't that a little premature?" 

Angel chuckled and sat down across from Wesley. "I meant for the night." He smiled. "But you never know what could happen." 

"Oh. This is wonderful." Feeling foolish, Wesley decided to stick to eating. Halfway through he glanced up. It was rather strange having someone watch him eat. "Do you want some coffee? I could make you some?" 

"No," Angel said, "I'm good. I'll just heat up some blood when we get back to the Hyperion." He watched while Wesley finished his breakfast. 

Wesley finished and stood, bringing his dishes and mug to the sink. He rinsed everything out and put them into the dishwasher. The pans he set into the sink to soak. Wesley walked back to the table. He stood next to Angel and leaned down and kissed him. "Do we have time for me to thank you properly?" 

Angel eyed the clock. "If we do so in the shower. But really, Wes, I wanted to do it." He grabbed a hold of Wesley's waist and pulled him in for another kiss. 

Wesley moaned and kissed Angel back. "You read my mind." He pulled away with a grin. "There are spare towels in my dresser, bottom drawer. I'll go heat up the shower." 

Reluctantly, Angel let go of Wesley and walked into the bedroom. He grabbed the towel and stripped off his pants. Joining Wesley in the bathroom, Angel stared at him, just loving the way his body moved during his morning routines. 

While Angel was in the bedroom, Wesley took care of his morning needs and then turned on the shower. He was brushing his teeth when Angel came in. Finishing up he rinsed out his mouth and hung up his robe. "Come on, before the water gets cold." He stepped in and under the water. 

At Wesley's invitation, Angel joined him. His hand reached out for Wesley and pulled him closer. Water ran between them as they kissed. "Should wash up first." He picked up the soap and began to lather it over Wesley's body. 

Wesley moaned in delight. "I could get use to this." He gasped as Angel's hands slid down his chest. His cock was stirring, under Angel's administrations. "Angel." 

"Yeah Wes," Angel said. His hands moved lower, over Wesley's cock. He started pumping it. 

"Want you," Wesley groaned and pulled Angel in for a kiss. This kiss wasn't anything gentle; it was all teeth and tongue. 

Angel pushed Wesley against the wall of shower and growled into Wesley's mouth. His own cock ground into Wesley's thigh. He pressed his leg between Wesley's. 

Wesley gasped as he felt the cool tiles against his back. Moaning as Angel kissed his neck. "Want me to turn around?" His hands were sliding down Angel's back, reaching to cup his ass. 

"Well, I was just going to jerk both of us off." Angel grinned and moved himself lower. He grabbed both of their cocks and pressed them together, moving his hand up and down both their shafts. "But we could go with your idea." 

Wesley thrust into Angel's hand. "No, this is... Ahhh good." Angel's hand felt warm from the water, making this experience as close to Angel being human as they were going to get. "God." The coolness of the tile, in counter of the steam and warm water was making Wesley's head spin. He gripped Angel's shoulders for support. 

"Don't worry," Angel assured. "I have you." He moved his hand faster over them and kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley turned his head away after a moment. He was gasping for breath. Everything was so intense. Unnoticed, he dug his fingers deep into the skin on Angel's shoulders drawing blood. Wesley felt his balls tighten. "Angel..." The only word that would come to Wesley's lips. 

"Wes," Angel responded in a moan. He felt Wesley give off a loud sigh and then come in his hand. Wesley's hand had pressed harder into Angel's shoulder; the blitz of pain and pleasure sent Angel into his own orgasm. 

Wesley kissed Angel lightly and removed his hands from Angel's shoulders. Blinking slightly, he noticed the blood. "Angel, I'm so sorry." Wesley quickly reached over and turned down the hot water to a much more bearable temperature. 

"It's okay, Wes. Didn't hurt at all," Angel said. "In fact, it was slightly arousing. Part of being a vampire." He gave Wesley a quick kiss and soaped himself. "Don't worry about the water. Keep it at a comfortable temperature for yourself." 

"I'll remember that." Wesley took the soap and started to wash Angel. Running his hands lovingly over the smooth chest. Then moved behind him and washed his back. His fingers traced the tattoo for a moment before moving lower. 

Angel sighed as Wesley touched him. He wanted to stay under the warm water with Wesley forever. But he knew it'd run out. Plus they'd get all pruney - not to mention how to explain everything to Cordelia. 

When Wesley was finished washing every inch of Angel's back, he stepped away and let Angel rinse off. "We should be finishing up soon." He didn't want to, but they still had to go to work. The others would be worried if they didn't show up. 

Angel nodded. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to keep his hands off Wesley during work. But he could respect Wesley's wishes and, plus, being intimate was counterproductive to actual work. He climbed out of the shower as Wesley turned off the water and toweled himself off. "Going to be light soon," he said. "Guess I'll be leaving the convertible here. This is...umm...a safe neighborhood, right?" 

Wesley laughed. "Yes, it's fine, Angel. Why don't you give me the keys, and before I come to work, I'll park it in my space." He grabbed his towel and dried off. 

"Thanks," Angel said. They finished getting ready and left in Wesley's SUV in plenty of time to make it back to the office. Angel hid under blanket in the back. Wesley had insisted that he at least drive him to work. Angel figured that he'd get out, find the nearest sewer entrance, and come up that way. 

After Wesley dropped Angel off, he drove down the street to the coffee shop Cordelia liked. It was a little busy, but he didn't mind. When it was his turn, he bought freshly baked doughnuts and bagels and coffee for everyone. When he got back into the hotel, he saw that Cordelia and Gunn already there. "Good morning. I brought pastries." He put the coffee and the box on the counter. 

"Thanks, man," Gunn said, taking a doughnut out of the box and grabbing a coffee. "Nothing's on the radar yet. Thought maybe a bit of training's in store, or we could get Fred to come down from her room. Don't know which one would be more exhausting." 

"Well you could always go up there and tempt her down with a jelly donut. Sweets for the sweet, you know." Wesley took his coffee and started to head to his office. "Has Angel come downstairs yet?" 

"Nope." Cordelia grabbed a doughnut herself and bit into it. "He was acting strange yesterday. Kinda twitchy." 

Gunn nodded in agreement. "Just hope he'll act normal today. Don't want to think he's having those dreams about Darla again." 

"I'm not having those dreams. Plus, they were drug induced," Angel said as he appeared, walking down the stairwell. "Been sleeping pretty well these days." He'd changed clothing before making an appearance. "Also look who I found." 

Fred popped her head out from behind Angel. "Angel thought it'd be a good idea for me to come down. Oooh, doughnuts." She rushed to the box of pastries. 

Wesley smiled, "Help yourself, Fred. I'll be in my office." Wesley went into his office and shut the doors on the lobby. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "He seems pleasant, not." She picked up a magazine and flipped threw it. 

"He can't be in that bad of a mood if he brought you food from your favorite coffee place," Angel defended Wesley. He gave Fred a slight smile who was grinning at him. "I'm just going to make sure he's okay." Angel walked into the office and shut the door behind him. Thankfully, the curtains were already drawn. 

Wesley looked up from the papers on his desk. "Yes?" He was itchy to go over to Angel and kiss him again. He needed to stay in control and not do the million other naughty things running through his mind. _I must keep up appearances._

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," Angel said, not moving from the door. "Cordy thought you were acting a little off. You still okay with this?" 

Wesley smiled. He then stood up and walked to where Angel was standing. Putting one finger to his lips and the other hand on Angel's waist. Angel caught on quick and stepped away from the door. Wesley turned the lock and moved closer to Angel, wrapping his arms around him. "Yes." He spoke in hush tones in case Cordelia curiosity got the better of her. "You know she said you were acting strange yesterday too." He kissed Angel gently. 

Angel melted into Wesley's kiss, and then pulled back a bit. "I was acting strange. I was freaking out about you," he whispered in Wesley's ear. 

Wesley shook his head. "I didn't mean to worry you." He was whispering as well. "Not telling them is going to be harder then I thought. We'll have to be extra careful." He kissed Angel again slightly harder then before. 

"Especially if you keep doing that," Angel muttered against Wesley's lips. His hands started moving up and down Wesley's back. "Got to stop doing this," he moaned, but continued to kiss Wesley with more and more intensity. 

Wesley moaned and reluctantly pulled away from Angel. If he didn't get some distance from him, there was no telling what they would end up doing bent over his desk. Wesley groaned at the thought. "We can do this. We just have to stay away from each other. Concentrate on work. We could always send them out for lunch and sneak upstairs?" 

Angel smiled. "As much as that appeals to me, I think that we should try to keep our hands off of each other during working hours." He paused. "Because if things go like I want them to, this is going to be something that we'll be dealing with everyday." His hand reached out to touch Wesley's face. "Of course, rules can be broken once in a while." 

"Everyday, hmm?" Wesley turned his head and kissed first Angel's fingers then his palm. "I'm hoping for more then once a day. Does that fit into your plan?" His tongue swept over the palm. 

"A day is more than one point in time." Angel attempted to keep his cool, but his body reacted to Wesley's touches despite his brain's wishes. "Especially if you keep this up." 

"Sorry." Wesley stepped back away from Angel. "You're hard to resist now that I know I can touch you without fear of rejection." 

Angel frowned. He wanted to take Wesley into his arms to comfort him. But there was really nothing he could do. Being afraid of rejection was something so innate in humans, in creatures with souls. After he'd gotten his soul back, it'd taken Darla and her harsh actions to teach him, again, what rejection was like. Of course, that'd been his first real rejection in love; love wasn't a barmaid telling his drunken human self off. 

Wesley saw Angel frown. It hurt. _He must be thinking I'm too needy._ "Well, I should let you go back to work, then." He turned away from Angel quickly and went to unlock the door. 

"Wes," Angel said, as he stopped Wesley from unlocking the door. He moved closer and kissed Wesley again. 

Wesley closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Just for a moment though. He pulled back. "Thank you. Just what I needed." 

Cordelia knocked on the door to Wesley's office. "Angel?" 

Angel let Wesley walk a bit away from the door before opening in it. "Yeah?" 

"Willow is on line two." She paused. "She's asking for you." Turning away she headed back to her desk. 

"Thanks," Angel said, walking toward the desk after a nod from Wesley that it was okay to use his phone. Trepidation was already building. If they needed help in Sunnydale, why hadn't Buffy called? The last time he'd seen her was at her mother's funeral, and they gotten along - better than gotten along. He picked up the phone. "Hello Willow." 

Wesley started to head out of the office. He didn't want to listen in on Angel's conversation, even though he felt a stab of jealously. Wesley knew that no matter what happened Buffy would always come first. She would always hold a special place in Angel's heart no one could replace. First love was always like that. 

All Angel could do at Willow's words was nod. He couldn't feel or think anything else. He didn't have the energy to motion Wesley to stay, that he needed him as Wesley closed the door behind him. She gave him directions to the funeral; the grave was in a place hidden from the others by magic in Sunnydale. No one could know that she was gone. "Thanks," he managed. "I'll be there." He paused a moment before he hung up. "If you need anything, you know my number." Placing the phone in the receiver, he stared at the knots in the wood of the desk. He sat in Wesley's chair unable to move, unable to think of anything. 

Wesley headed to Cordelia's desk; she was looking at a web site. He leaned against the counter and stared at the wall, wondering how long Willow would keep Angel on the phone. 

"Do you think tiger lilies are a good choice for a funeral?" Cordelia was clicking away on her keyboard. 

"What?" Wesley stood up straight. Now that was an unusual question. 

"That's the reason Willow called." She glanced up at Wesley. "Buffy's dead." 

Wesley moved away from the counter and headed into his office. He saw Angel just sitting there. "Angel?" 

Angel didn't respond. He kept staring at those knots, letting the rest of the world melt away. "Close the door." He felt like he was going to choke on his words. 

"Yes, of course." Wesley shut the door behind him and hovered around his desk. "Cordy told me. I'm sorry." He wanted to go to him. Hold him in his arms and make the pain go away, but he didn't know if Angel would allow that, or if Angel needed it right now. 

Part of Angel was relieved that he didn't have to say those words to Wesley. He wasn't ready. "The funeral's tonight. I need to go." He looked up at Wesley. 

"Of course, that won't be a problem. If you need a few days?" Wesley paused. "I want you to take as much time as needed. Alright?" 

"You know I can't do that, Wes," Angel said. "The mission. What if Cordy gets a vision? This is not something I can put down and worry about myself." He still didn't move from Wesley's chair. The things he wanted to say weren't coming out, couldn't come out. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it in time." 

"Oh, right." _It's still daylight out._ "I'll ask Cordy if she is going; perhaps she will drive you?" Wesley wanted to be the one to help Angel; his entire being ached for him. However he wasn't invited one assumed, and he mustn't invite himself, it would be terribly vulgar. Instead of heading out to ask Cordelia, Wesley moved closer. "Is there..." _Of course there's nothing you can do to make him feel better._ "Shall I...?" Everything was coming out wrong; for once, Wesley didn't have all the words. 

Angel reached out and placed his hand on Wesley's. He knew Wesley needed reassurance, but this was all he could provide. "She won't want to go back," he said. "You can ask." 

"Are you sure?" Wesley moved closer and held Angel's hand. Doing his best to give what little comfort he could. In situations like this Wesley knew better comfort was rarely found. "If she won't go then I'll have no choice but to take you. After all, I'm the only other one that knew her." Wesley cursed at himself. He hoped Angel didn't get the impression that this was a chore. "I would be honored if you let me." 

Angel nodded. "Thank you." His hand held tight on to Wesley's. 

"No problem." After another moment when it became clear Angel wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Angel, I'll go and pack you a bag with something to wear. I'll need to stop at my flat for a change of clothing. Why don't you get into the car?" 

He nodded and let go of Wesley's hand. _I can do this. Get the blanket and go to Wes' car. Not hard._ Standing up, his legs felt like jelly; his hand supported his weight by holding onto the desk. Slowly, he walked out of Wesley's office. 

"Angel, I ordered some flowers. Tell everyone I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come." Cordelia moved to Angel and gave him a hug. "It'll be okay." 

Wesley gave Gunn a few instructions. Mostly that barring a vision, they should stay in the office or go home. Then he headed upstairs to pack an overnight bag for Angel. 

Angel hugged Cordelia for longer than he should have. "Thanks," he said, as he let her go. He gave her a nod that it was okay that she didn't go. He walked outside. Thankfully, Wesley had parked in the shade. Leaning against the wall of the Hyperion, he waited for Wesley. 

Wesley hurried down the stairs and out of the hotel. He saw Angel leaning against the wall and nodded. He opened the back to let Angel climb in. Thankfully he still had the back seat folded down so it was one huge cargo bay. He put the overnight bag into the front seat and hung up the suit he found on the little dry cleaning hook in the back. Making sure the blankets were covering Angel, Wesley got in and drove to his place. He parked quickly in the parking garage and headed into his flat. He packed his own bag and pulled out a dress suit, and then headed down back to the SUV. Once he put the clothing away, instead of climbing into the front seat, he climbed into the back with Angel. "Angel, do we need anything else?" 

"No," Angel said. He longed to touch Wesley. But it was understandable. They'd only recently gotten together, and it made sense that Wesley wouldn't want to be involved in this. Angel had no right to ask him for anything more than he was already doing. "I think I'm going to sleep." He closed his eyes. 

"As you wish." Wesley took off his jacket and made a vague pillow shaped bundle and gave it to Angel. "I didn't think of bringing a pillow. We'll just have to make do with this." As Angel lay down Wesley covered him back up and crawled to the front seat. Sunnydale was three hours away. It was going to be a long drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley drove passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. "Angel, we're here." He drove until he reached the Summers' house, pulling his SUV into the driveway. 

Angel opened his eyes. He hadn't slept the entire trip like Wesley thought. When one didn't need to breath, it was easy to fake. He couldn't handle being in the car, being with Wesley, but not being able to touch him. Thinking about her. He was so afraid that the next time he kissed Wesley, he'd be thinking about kissing her. The way she tasted - innocence like the first snow of the year. But he was even more afraid of nothing. He sat up as the sun had gone down about an hour ago. 

Willow was waiting for them. She headed out to greet them. "Angel, Wesley." She pulled Angel into a hug. "Everyone's here. We were waiting for you. Come on in, and you can change." Wesley grabbed the bags and followed Willow and Angel into the house. 

When Angel entered the Summers' home, they were mostly all standing or sitting around. The place hadn't changed much since the last time he'd been here. He could smell Spike, but didn't see him. He acknowledged everyone and said what he could. Dawn stood her distance from him, as she did every time he was around. Willow then escorted him into the room she and Tara shared, Joyce's old room, to change. He hadn't noticed where Wesley had gone. 

As Angel headed upstairs, they showed Wesley to the basement. Apparently someone by the name of Anya was upstairs in the bathroom. The other bedrooms were off-limits and Angel was in the other. Wesley didn't mind. He knew that he wasn't really wanted there. This was just another reminder of his failure, to the Slayers, to the Council. He shook his head and set about to quickly change. 

Spike smirked, for the first time in a long while, in the darkness as he watched Wesley start to change - probably the worst thing he could do to the ex-Watcher. He'd once listened to Buffy rant about the man - how by-the-book and lame he'd been. Angel must have found something interesting in him, interesting enough to bed. He could imagine just how horrified Buffy would've been to find her ex-lover had been shagging her ex-most-hated-Watcher. He lit up a cigarette. "You must be Wesley." 

Wesley flinched and spun around. "I didn't know anyone was here." He had already changed his slacks but wasn't wearing a shirt. "You should have spoken up sooner." Wesley looked in the leather coat, the blond hair. "You must be Spike." 

He nodded. "Just like to check out the latest merchandise." He knew his comments weren't as sharp as they'd once been. But it helped keep his mind off her. "The big pounce has pretty good taste. Though I'm a bit surprised considering that pesky curse." He walked closer to Wesley who was busy buttoning up his shirt. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wesley didn't want to be around Spike. He figured it would better to pretend not to understand what Spike was getting at. After all he had heard all the terrible stories about him growing up. The vampire had a habit of killing Slayers. He didn't understand why they allowed Spike to live there, or even to help for that matter. However, Wesley wasn't going to worry about it too much. Who was he to question? He reached for his tie, but Spike grabbed it away. "Spike." Wesley held out his hand for his tie. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Spike said, holding the tie away from Wesley. "Really think it's going to mean anything. Coming back here. Both of you." He shoved the tie to Wesley's chest and walked up the stairs. "Don't worry, I won't tattle." He slammed the door behind him. 

Wesley put his tie on. Spike was right; he shouldn't be here. It meant nothing. _Buffy hated me, but I was still her Watcher. Duty above all._ Wesley adjusted his glasses and smoothed out his jacket. He felt guilty about being with Angel. Like his love for Angel tarnished Angel's and Buffy's love. Taking a deep breath, he headed upstairs. Everyone hushed as he entered the room. It made him even more the outsider. 

No one offered him a seat so he stood in the corner with his hands folded neatly in front. Keeping his focus on the wall. 

Tara walked over to Wesley. Willow had told her all about Wesley and his failings as Buffy's Watcher. But she refused to believe that made him a bad man. "Hello," she extended her hand, "I'm Tara. Willow's...Willow's girlfriend. You...you probably don't remember from all the chaos when you got here. I know I'm always terrible at remembering people's names when I first meet them." 

Wesley smiled, his first genuine smile since he got there. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tara. I'm Wesley." He shook her hand. "Have you and Willow been dating long?" 

Tara nodded. "For a while now. About a year and a half. We met at our college Wicca group. Though they were more into bake sales for Gia than practicing." She smiled. "You work with Angel, right?" 

"Well actually Angel works for me. I run our little group now." It still felt strange saying that. "Cordy sends her regards. Unfortunately she was unable to come." He wondered what was taking so long. Wishing he could go upstairs and check on Angel, but knowing it wouldn't be proper. 

"That's too bad," Tara said. "However, I don't think Anya will mind." She gave a small laugh and turned toward the stairwell where Angel and Anya were making their way down to join the rest. 

Despite her sometimes-overwrought nature, Anya proved to be an excellent distraction. She seemed to be the only in the house who wasn't afraid to speak Buffy's name. "Dracula, really?" Angel said. "Figured he'd want to stay far away from Sunnydale. Really always more for the European delights, especially English girls." 

"Well he was trying to seduce Buffy over to the dark side, but she wasn't falling for that whole seduction thing. Though, secretly, I think he was here to see me. We had some amazing times back when I was a vengeance demon." She linked arms with Angel and led him down the stairs. "But unfortunately for him, I'm with Xander." Anya and Angel walked into the room. "Look who I bumped into upstairs." She smiled big and let go of Angel's arm, moving toward Xander. "I didn't know he was so handsome. The way you talk about him, Xander, I was expecting a less prettier man." 

"An..." Xander started to speak, but then stopped. He shook his head. "I think Willow needs some help in the kitchen with the snacks." He awkwardly smiled at Angel, then grabbed Anya's arm dragging her into the other room. 

Angel looked around the room for Wesley. He was standing against the wall talking to Tara. He was glad that Wesley had found someone to chat with. Walking over to them, he put his hand on Wesley's shoulder, just for a moment. Not something anyone would think to be out of the ordinary. 

Wesley smiled at Angel. He was surprised at the contact. He thought Angel wouldn't want to touch or even want to look at him, after all this was Buffy's funeral. "Angel." He kept his voice cool and proper. Trying to quench the urge to just hold Angel. Wesley's needs weren't important here, just Angel's. "Did you meet Tara? Tara, Angel. Angel, Tara." He stepped away and whispered. "Spike's here." He kept an eye on the other vampire in the room. Not trusting him, to keep quiet. 

"I know," Angel said. He then turned to Tara. "Glad to finally meet you." 

"You too." Tara smiled. "Well, I best go help Willow. We have a few things to gather before we head out." She left off where they were heading, because no one wanted to be reminded. Smiling, she walked away from them. 

"She seems like a nice girl. Don't you agree?" Wesley watched Dawn follow Tara into the kitchen. Giles was already in there he guessed. The room now held only Angel and himself as Spike had disappeared upon Angel's arrival. "I suppose we should help, unless they would rather do everything themselves." Wesley was at a loss. He didn't want to go in there and be shunned again. 

"That might be the polite thing to do," Angel answered. His hand entwined in Wesley's. 

Wesley held Angel's hand for a moment. "I saw Spike when I was changing. He...he knows about you and me." Wesley wasn't going to tell Angel about the rest of Spike's words. "I just wanted to let you know that." 

Angel nodded. "Don't worry about Spike. He knows better." He let go of Wesley's hand. 

"Yes, but," Wesley stopped and shook his head, "never mind." He saw Giles walk out of the kitchen. 

"We have everything. Are you ready? Angel?" Giles nodded at Wesley, confident that he knew what was needed. "Good, you can follow me. The casket will be there about the same time we arrive." 

Angel followed Wesley out the door and helped him adjust the seats. He couldn't believe Giles was the only one besides Wesley with a car. For a moment, he wondered what had happened to Spike's DeSoto. Willow and Tara, along with a heap of flowers, rode with them; silently, he wished that he and Wesley could be alone for a moment, just one before seeing her for the last time. 

Wesley was quiet; thankfully, the ride was short. He parked behind Giles' car and got out, helping the girls with the flowers. The grave was already dug, and there was a headstone already in place. 

Giles nodded to Wesley, "Spike, Angel. Would you like to help us with the casket?" 

"As long as the prat carries his weight," Spike muttered. Then he bit his tongue; she wouldn't want to hear this. Not him calling Angel names. He even refrained from smoking. Begrudgingly, he agreed to help - agreed to put aside his differences with Angel. The humans would only hurt themselves. 

Angel didn't acknowledge Spike's comment. This wasn't the place; even Spike looked like for once the taste of socks displeased him. He smelled her rotten corpse. The funeral parlor had done enough tricks to mask the odor for human noses. He could almost feel her arms around his neck on her 18th birthday, ‘ _That's beautiful. Or taken literally, incredibly gross._ ' He lifted up the casket with the other men. 

Giles gave Spike a sharp look, and then he helped lower the casket into the ground. Everyone gathered around it in a loose circle. He stood next to Wesley and bowed his head. Giles recited in Latin a few prayers for the dead and nodded to Wesley. 

"Innocens manibus et mundo corde qui non accepit in vano animam suam nec iuravit in dolo proximo suo," Wesley finished reciting the 23 Psalm, and Giles nodded to Tara and Willow. 

Tara held Willow tightly to her; she'd started crying as soon as the casket hit the dirt. Tara sighed before she began, knowing that Willow wouldn't be able to do this with her. "Lovely goddess of the bow. Lovely goddess of the arrows. Of hounds and of hunting. Thou who wakest in the starry heaven. When the sun is sunk in slumber." She sprinkled rose oil over the grave. "Thou with moon upon thy forehead. Who the chase by night preferest. Unto hunting in the daylight, with thy nymphs into the music. Of the horn." She waited for Willow to place several precious stones into the ground. "Thyself the huntress, and most powerful: I pray to thee." 

Willow offered a muffled "Blessed be." Her tears ran down her cheeks. Once she was done, she turned into Tara's arms and just cried. 

Giles cleared his throat. "Would anyone else like to say anything?" 

Xander slightly raised his hand. He didn't know if that was the appropriate gesture, but it felt right. "Thanks, Buff," he said, choking back tears. "Thanks for saving the world, and thanks for saving us. Without you..." He turned into Anya's arms. 

Once Xander was done speaking, Giles picked up two shovels and headed toward Wesley. 

Spike watched as Buffy's two Watchers shoveled dirt into her grave. His hand twitched in his pocket, fingering his lighter. Dawn stood in front of him, and he moved closer to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. The Witches were too wrapped up in their own grief to realize that the nibblet had been left alone without anyone to hold on to. They were both left like that. Except that Dawn deserved someone. 

Both Giles and Wesley finished up. Wesley was dirty and sweating slightly from shoveling in a three-piece suit. Giles clasped Wesley's hand. "Thank you for coming. I think it would be best for everyone to come back and get something to eat. Wesley, you might want to clean up." 

Wesley looked up at Angel. "No, I'm fine." Everyone headed to the cars. Wesley stood next to Angel. "Take as long as you need." 

Angel stood looking at her grave for a while. He wondered what the point of it all was. He saw her smile, her laugh, her tears. The tears that he'd caused her. He'd caused her too many of those in her short, but painful life. Why couldn't he find his own? Slowly, he moved away and climbed into Wesley's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Wesley followed Angel and got in. He handed the girls a box of tissues. He wondered if Angel was going to stay a few days to work out some of his grief. When they got back to Buffy's house Wesley climbed out. "I just need to get my bag," already anticipating Angel's stay. 

"I left mine upstairs." Angel preferred not to move and said a quick goodbye to the girls. He leaned back into the leather interior, wishing that his body could melt into the seat. "Spike," he said as soon as the others had gone inside. 

Spike stepped out of the shadows. "Angel," he acknowledged. "You shouldn't be here. And you shouldn't have brought your new boy toy." He lit a cigarette and leaned against Giles' car, which was parked next to Wesley's. 

"I have as much right to be here as anyone," Angel growled. "And so does Wesley." He didn't even bother looking at Spike. "What did you ever do for her besides be a neutered pain in the ass." 

"Oh really," Spike threw his hands up in the air, "what did I do for her?" He paused. "A lot more than you did. When that Hell God was trying to get home, I fought by her side. Which is more than I can say for you. What were you doing, Angel? Besides shagging Percy." 

_She didn't want my help._ "You think she'd want this?" Angel asked. "Us fighting just minutes after her funeral." He sighed. "You loved her, didn't you?" 

Wesley came out of the house. He was carrying both bags, and he did take a moment to wash his hands and face. Seeing Spike near the car made his stomach feel like lead. He glanced at Angel's face then back to Spike's. "It was nice to meet you, Spike." He opened the back and tossed the bags inside. 

Spike snorted and walked toward the Summers' house. He flicked his cigarette to the ground. 

Angel closed his eyes as Wesley backed the car out of the driveway; he didn't want to see Sunnydale anymore. Didn't want to remember it. "Whatever he said to you," he shifted in his seat, "don't listen to it." 

"Even if it's the truth?" Wesley drove until he reached a dinner just outside the city's limits. Stifling a yawn, "I need some coffee. Do you want one?" 

"No thank you." Angel waited for Wesley to come back. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He knew more than anyone that Spike had the knack for picking the parts of the truth that hurt the worse. But he didn't want to hurt Wesley even more by asking what Spike had said. 

Angel watched as Wesley climbed back into the car and placed the hot coffee in the cup holder. "I understand if you..." 

"If I what, Angel? Never want to see you again once you break up with me?" His chest felt tight. This hurt far worse then anything else he experienced this past year, including a gun shot wounds in his stomach. He kept his eyes fixed on the coffee cup. "I know you love Buffy, that she was your soul mate. I wasn't trying to take her place. I know I could never do that." 

"Jesus, Wes. No. And soul mate? That's taking things a little too far." Angel closed his eyes. "I don't expect you to want to stay with me. We just started...and that's so much pressure for anyone." He opened his eyes again and turned his head toward Wesley. "I just want you to know that you don't have to feel obligated to stay. That I'll understand if you don't." 

Wesley glanced up at Angel. "You think I don't want to stay with you?" 

"I wasn't sure," Angel said. "I didn't want you to feel obligated. It's going to be hard. Much harder. I couldn't expect you to follow me." 

Wesley frowned and started the car. He drove to until he found a reststop and pulled behind the building, shutting the car off. "Angel, what the hell are you talking about?" He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Angel. "Follow you where?" 

"Follow me into here." He pointed where his heart once beat. "I can't, Wes. God, my world should be shattering, but it's not. Even Spike was crying for her. Spike." He held back for a moment. "Will you stay? Will you make me feel something besides this?" 

"Oh Angel." Wesley leaned over and kissed him gently at first then harder. 

Angel felt absorbed by Wesley's mouth. By his warmness and their shared passions. The way Wesley kissed - surrounding his mouth, gently nibbling, sucking. It was arousing. Something besides nothing. Angel unbuckled himself to move closer. 

Wesley broke the kiss. "Let's go into the back where we have more room." He slid out of the SUV quickly adjusting the back seat to lie flat, giving them more room. He climbed in and shut the door behind him. Waiting until Angel climbed into the back to attack his mouth again. 

Slowly, Angel climbed in the backseat. They had more room than he'd imagined with the exception of the ceiling being a bit low. "I need you," he whispered on Wesley's lips before taking him in for another crushing kiss. His hands roamed over Wesley's clothing and started undoing the various buttons and hooks. 

Wesley knew Angel was doing this to feel something. He knew he was being used, even with the best intentions. Wesley didn't care. Instead Wesley kissed Angel back with the same passion, his hands tugging and ripping Angel's clothing. He needed, no, ached to touch his lover's bare skin. 

Finishing taking off Wesley's top, Angel moved to take off his own. It didn't bother him that in Wesley's eagerness a few seams had ripped. In fact, it made it all the more enticing. His tongue trailed down Wesley's salty neck. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck. His hands slid down Angel's body. "Let me show you how much I care. Let me show you how much I need you. How much I want you." 

"Wes," Angel groaned as Wesley's hands undid his pants and slipped inside his boxers. He reached down to undo Wesley's zipper. 

"Please, Angel, let me show you." Wesley stroked Angel's cock slowly. Moving closer, he kissed Angel's jaw and down his neck. "Lie down for me." 

Angel obeyed and pushed off his pants. He wanted this, wanted Wesley to take charge. Wesley climbed on top of him also naked. 

Wesley slid his hands along Angel's chest. "I didn't think to pack any lube. I have lotion, will that be alright with you?" Wesley hands teased the inside of Angel's thighs. 

"Lotion's fine." His cock twitched at Wesley's touches. "I've used worse." 

"Promise me you will never tell me those stories." Wesley moved off Angel and reached for his bag, pulling out the lotion. He scoped out a generous amount and lay down in front of Angel's open legs. "Put your knees up, love." 

Angel complied. "I promise I'll never tell." He smiled genuinely for the first time since Willow's phone call. Wesley's hands were a bit cold from the lotion. But that was okay; he didn't have the shock of a body temperature. "Need you." 

"Right here, Angel." Wesley slid his fingers one by one into Angel, stretching him. Then after a moment, Wesley pulled away and added more lotion to his own member. Wesley was gasping as he slid into Angel. "Jesus." Angel was so tight; Wesley couldn't help but wonder if he ever let anyone do this before. 

Angel groaned as Wesley filled him. This was what he needed. "Wes," he muttered. "So perfect." As Wesley began to thrust, Angel let himself slip into feeling only their bodies move together. Only Wesley's warm, hard cock inside of him. 

Wesley moaned and knelt up the best he could without hitting his head on the roof. One hand gripped Angel's hip, the other Angel's cock. Stroking it in time with his thrusts. "So amazing, Angel. You feel so good." Wesley's grip was hard enough to leave bruises on Angel's hip. "Open your eyes, Angel. I want you to watch me as I fuck you." 

Angel shivered at Wesley's words. Slowly, his gaze met Wesley's. Their bodies were in a steady rhythm with each other. Angel felt afraid of what Wesley might see inside of him; nevertheless he obeyed Wesley. His hand traveled up Wesley's chest and slightly pinched his nipples. 

Wesley groaned and sped up his thrusts as well as his hand. He locked eyes with him. After a moment, he let go of Angel's hip and leaned down to kiss him hungrily. He only let Angel kiss him back for a moment then knelt back up. Dragging a finger along the vein in Angel's cock, "I want you to come for me." 

He gasped as Wesley rammed into him harder and worked his hand up and down faster. Angel felt like he was going to melt from the pleasure Wesley sent through his body from both his words and his actions. Wesley on top of him, fucking him and dominating him, was too much. "Wes," Angel cried as he came, his body jerking under Wesley. 

Wesley moaned as he watched Angel. Unable and unwilling to control himself any longer, Wesley gave a wordless cry and emptied himself into Angel. Gasping for breath and control, Wesley pulled out of Angel with a groan and lay next to him. 

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing Wesley's mouth quickly. Pulling a blanket over them, he cuddled up next to Wesley and began to sob, burying his head to listen to the other man's heartbeat. 

Wesley held Angel tightly in his arms. Whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. His hands stroked Angel's back. "Shh, it's alright; I have you, Angel." 

"Please," Angel managed to calm himself down enough to speak, "just hold me and don't say anything. Just let me..." He snuggled back into Wesley's arms. 

Wesley nodded and did as he was asked. He held Angel and stroked his hair. Biting back the words he longed to say. Wesley was content to being just what Angel needed. 

Angel let Wesley wipe the tears from his face. He kissed him. "We should go." But his arms didn't unwind themselves from Wesley. 

Wesley shook his head ‘no'. Still not speaking. Instead he just held Angel a little tighter. Turning his head away unable to look into Angel's eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Angel asked; he'd regained most of his composure. His hand ran up the side of Wesley's face. "I want you to be honest with me." 

"I'm fine." Wesley took Angel's hands off his face and kissed them. "Are we ready, now?" 

"If you are," Angel answered. But Wesley was already busy putting back on his clothing, the ones he'd driven down in. "Will you stay with me?" 

"Of course. All you ever have to do is ask." Wesley finished dressing and kissed Angel lightly and headed to the front seat. Once there, he pick up his now cold coffee and downed it with a grimace. 

Angel climbed into the passenger's seat. "Do you need me to drive?" he asked. "If you're too tired, I can." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Wesley went into the back and grabbed the blanket. Once Angel moved into the driver's seat, he moved back into the passenger's side. He tucked the blanket around himself and buckled up. "I'm going to get some sleep." Wesley was overtired and hungry since the last time he ate was earlier this morning. Instead of complaining, Wesley just closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get there." 

Angel leaned over and kissed Wesley on his mouth. "Sweet dreams, Wes." He buckled his seatbelt in and turned on the car. The drive back was silence, only a few truckers and graveyard shifters passing by. Everything flew passed him, then Los Angeles' city lights came into view. Angel loved the lights of the city; it looked so peaceful. He pulled into the garage in Wesley's apartment building. They still had several hours before work. Gently he nudged Wesley's shoulder. "We're back." He kissed Wesley. 

Wesley smiled into the kiss. "Hmmm." He blinked a few times and looked around. "We're at my place?" He frowned. He could almost remember Angel asking him to stay with him. He glanced at Angel quizzically. 

"Figured you'd want to get some clothing," Angel said. "I mean, we could stay here. A drawer. A drawer would be good for some of your stuff." 

"Oh. That would be nice." Wesley sighed in relief. For one moment he thought he was being rejected. He reached over and took his keys from Angel's outstretched hand. "I'll be back in a moment." Leaning over, he kissed Angel loving. "Unless you want to take your car? I can follow you?" 

"I should probably drive her home." Angel got out of Wesley's car and went over to his own. He sat for while waiting for Wesley to come back. 

Wesley headed into his flat. He had another bag, which he packed quickly with equal parts work clothes and non-work clothes. He headed into the bathroom and grabbed his spare toiletry bag from under the sink. Humming to himself, he headed into the living room and grabbed a couple books. He wondered if he had enough time to fix something quick. Putting his bags down he opened the fridge and made himself half of a turkey sandwich, which he ate as he headed back down to the cars. He gave a wave to Angel and tossed his stuff into the passenger seat. Getting into the SUV, Wesley licked his fingers and followed Angel back to the hotel. This whole day had been strange. He wondered if he was just overreacting to his own feelings of inadequacies. 

Wesley nodded. "Sorry I made something to eat before we left. I hope you don't mind." Wes spoke softly, just in case Fred was roaming around. Heading up to Angel's room and dropping his bag just inside the door, he stepped inside allowing Angel enough room to pass him. His nervousness returned; he fidgeted with his shirt buttons. "You don't have to give me a drawer. I could just leave some stuff in one of the other rooms." 

"No, Wes," Angel's arms wrapped around him, "I want your stuff here." He hoped that Wesley would relax. "I want you here." His hand touched Wesley's chin. 

"All right, just making sure." Wesley pulled away and took off his shirt, laying it over a chair. "Unpacking can wait until tomorrow. If that's okay with you?" 

"That's fine," Angel said. "Whatever you want." Tonight they would do whatever Wesley wanted. He'd given Angel more than he'd known, and Angel wanted to repay him. To please Wesley. 

"Thank you, if you will excuse me for a few moments." After Angel's nod, Wesley pulled out his pajamas and toiletry bag. He carried the items to the bathroom where he quickly washed and brushed his teeth. Pulling on his PJ bottoms, wondering if Angel would make fun of him for wearing them. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Walking out of the bathroom, he gave a shy smile to Angel who was sitting on the bed, still dressed. 

Angel motioned Wesley to the bed. "You tired?" he asked. He started to unbutton his own shirt. 

"A tad. It's been a long day." Wesley sat on the bed and watch Angel undress. "Are you?" 

"I could use some sleep." He slid off his pants and boxers. Climbing back on the bed, he opened the blankets. "Going to join me?" 

Wesley smiled and moved under the blanket. He took his glasses off and put them on the nightstand. Leaning over Angel, he kissed him lightly. 

Angel's lips responded, pulling Wesley closer. "Could do this all night," he murmured against Wesley's mouth. He moved back for a moment. "Thank you for everything you did today. I know it was a lot. Things would have been a lot shaker. In fact, Spike and I might have fought over her." 

At the mention of Spike's name, Wesley pulled away and fixed the sheets. "You're welcome. I did what was needed; after all she was my responsibility for a short time. I was glad I could be of some service." 

"Wes," Angel sighed, "what's going on?" He moved to wrap his arms around Wesley's waist. "I don't understand why you keep distancing yourself from me. One moment, everything's fine or as fine as it can be; then the next you have that look." 

"I don't have a look." Wesley looked indignant. Instead of letting go, Angel pulled him closer. "It's just been a long day is all. I don't mean to push you away or give you the impression of pushing you away." 

"I know." Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "And Wes, you do have looks." He wanted to cheer up the mood, to make Wesley happy. "My favorite one," Angel moved his mouth down to Wesley's neck, sucking lightly until Wesley groaned, "is that one. I want you to be able to express..." Angel's mouth moved lower to Wesley's nipple, "all of them." 

"All of them? Greedy little bugger." Wesley closed his eyes and arched his body up toward Angel's mouth. Bolts of lust ran down Wesley's body going straight to his cock. "Angel..." Wesley moaned as Angel gently pushed him on his back. He brought his hands up and tangled them in Angel's hair. While Angel's hands pulled off his PJ bottoms. "Let me guess you want me naked as well?" 

"That's what I was going for." Angel smiled as Wesley kicked off the bottoms. He moved lower, kissing Wesley's thighs, his tongue making small circles. His hand reached over to stroke Wesley's length. 

Wesley groaned softly and spread his thighs at Angel's touch. Wesley's hand tugged lightly on Angel's hair, trying to move his head into the position Wesley wanted. "Not going to tease me tonight." 

Angel took Wesley into his mouth, slowly licking and sucking the tip, then taking him fully into his mouth and throat. Angel loved feeling Wesley squirm and moan at every bit of pressure and release. 

Wesley was panting now, his hands gripping Angel's hair tight. He arched his hips off the bed, thrusting into Angel's mouth. "So good." 

Angel felt Wesley's arousal, his heat, the blood rushing itself down his body to his cock. The blood always there. Angel remembered that he hadn't eaten in almost a day. In the chaos of everything, he'd forgotten. He closed his eyes to chase the hunger away; the demon wouldn't win, not with Wesley in his mouth. 

Wesley moaned louder. He felt his balls tighten. "Angel." Wesley felt Angel swallow around him. It was his undoing. Wesley came with shuddering gasps. 

Angel let Wesley's hips buckle against his mouth. He tasted wonderful, like... Angel really couldn't think of anything that compared to Wesley. Slowly, he withdrew, his tongue flickering around Wesley's cock. 

Wesley twitched under Angel's tongue. After a moment, Angel moved up, allowing Wesley to pull him close and kiss him. Moaning at the taste of himself in Angel's mouth. 

"God, you're beautiful," Angel muttered against Wesley's lips. He kissed him again, their lips lingering soft and gentle. "You tired or up for some more?" 

Wesley blushed. He slid his hands down Angel's smooth chest. Letting his hands lightly scratch the skin. He was tired but didn't want to inform him. "What do you think?" Wesley's hand slid lower and lightly stroked Angel's cock. 

Groaning, Angel leaned in to kiss Wesley again. Wesley's hand felt like fire on his cock - warm and needy. Desire was building up quickly in Angel. 

Wesley stroke Angel's length with varying speed and pressure. Constantly changing it so Angel wouldn't get use to it. Wesley moved his mouth down Angel's body. Stopping at his nipples, biting lightly until Angel was moaning. 

"Want you," Angel cried. "Fuck." Wesley's body radiated heat onto Angel; his mouth hit every bit of Angel. Pre-come leaked from Angel's cock. 

Wesley spread Angel's pre-come down his shaft. He pushed Angel onto his back and straddled Angel's hips. "Then take me." Leaning down he kissed Angel hungrily. 

Angel shook his head. "Don't want to hurt you. Get the lube." 

Wesley blushed. "I didn't know if you had any. I didn't want to assume." Angel pointed to his nightstand, and Wesley moved off Angel and got it out. He quickly lubed Angel's cock, and then moved back into his place. With Angel's help, he guided the cock into him. Wesley groaned at the feeling, arching his back in pleasure. Slowly moving up and down. Groaning when Angel grabbed his hips to speed up his movements. 

"So tight," Angel moaned. One hand firmly planted on Wesley's hips, helping him move up and down; and the other found Wesley's cock. Being inside Wesley overwhelmed Angel; he quaked in pleasure. He could feel the demon coming to the surface, coming to take the passion for itself. 

Wesley moaned and clenched himself tight around Angel's cock. While Wesley was being stroked, he felt himself get hard again. He placed his hands on Angel's chests, pinching and twisting the nipples. Wesley leaned down for one moment to kiss Angel. 

Angel's body trembled as Wesley's lips met his. He wasn't going to last long. 

Wesley moaned as Angel sped up his hand as well as his thrusts. Wesley bit Angel's lip as his orgasm took over. 

Angel groaned; he knew Wesley wasn't going to be able to support himself. Gently, Angel pulled out of Wesley. "Lay down," he instructed. 

Wesley complied and lay down next to Angel. He was panting softly, and his limbs were soft and pliable. 

Moving on top of Wesley, Angel kissed him for a moment. Then he lifted Wesley's legs up and with in a swift movement was inside of him again. He thrust faster than he had before. Wesley was inviting and driving him crazy at the same time. "Wonderful," Angel groaned. His hand traced over Wesley's chest. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. "You're amazing." Wesley ran his hand up and down Angel's arm. Wesley let Angel use him as much as he needed. Just wanting, needing to give Angel the most pleasure he could even though he was tired. He shifted his hips and licked his lips. "God..." The pleasure he received from Angel was so intense, and Wesley arched his head back into the pillows. 

He smiled as he watched Wesley's actions. He loved to watch his lover, and Wesley's little moans and sighs were taking him over. Angel came with a heavy groan, slumping over Wesley's body. He kissed him, and then pulled out. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel and snuggled against him. He felt Angel's fingers brush through his hair. "Hmm, nice." 

"Better than nice." Angel paused for a moment just holding Wesley. He nibbled his ear a bit. "I'm a bit hungry. So why don't you get comfortable, and I'll get something to drink, then come back and fall asleep with you." 

"Sounds good," Wesley muttered. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Angel slipping from the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel brushed his lips across Wesley's as they walked back through the sewers after slaying a nest of vampires. The others had gone on ahead in Angel's convertible, as it was the middle of the afternoon. They all deserved a break after the week from hell, especially Wesley. Ever since Buffy's funeral, Wesley seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, always available and ready for him. Angel couldn't crack the surface of what was going on as Wesley and he always ended up talking in circles. But mostly he figured that Wesley was adjusting to their relationship, adjusting to hiding their affections during work, while spending every night together. He didn't want to tell Wesley, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Fred knew about them. Angel had noticed missing ice cream from the freezer downstairs and figured she'd been taking in late night snacks. 

Wesley smiled and held Angel's hand until they got close to the entrance near the hotel. "Shall I go first?" 

"Don't see as it much matters," Angel responded, giving Wesley a quick kiss on the lips. "But you're the boss, so perhaps you should." 

Wesley bit his lip. Trying to hold back the retort on the tip of his tongue. _Why does he insist on calling me the boss every chance he gets. It's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon._ Wesley turned around and started to climb up the metal rungs. 

As Angel followed Wesley up the ladder, he couldn't help but watch Wesley's ass. He thought about grabbing it; though he was afraid that he might startle Wesley who could slip. They entered the hotel where the others were waiting. 

"Gees, took you guys long enough. Willow called. She said she needed some help in Sunnydale. Wanted to know if we could spare you and Angel for a few days. I told her you would call her back, Wes." Cordelia headed to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

Wesley turned to Angel. "Shall I call Willow to let her know when to expect you?" 

"Us, Wes," Angel answered. "You and me. Willow knows that I'll need you drive me there if we want to be there in a reasonable hour. Plus she knows you're good with books, and probably figures you can swing a sword pretty well." 

Wesley nodded. "Yes, of course. Angel, why don't you pack a few things? Cordy, we'll be gone for a few days. You and Gunn can manage without us. Just be careful." Wesley headed to his office. "I'll call Willow." 

"Don't worry, Wes, we'll be fine. Besides it's not like we have the wonderful job of chauffeuring Mr. Can't-drive-in-the-sunlight-without-bursting-into-flames." 

"Though it would be fun to fight the vamps on the Hellmouth." Gunn hung his axe in the cabinet. "Wonder if they're any tougher there. Like does the Hellmouth gives them more super strength?" 

"Hey guys," Angel interrupted. "I'm going to head upstairs to pack some clothes and food. Tell Wes, I'll be right back." Angel turned and walked up to his room. The whole place smelled of Wesley and of making love with him. He didn't know how they'd be able to handle being gone and away from privacy. Wesley surely wouldn't want the Sunnydale crowd knowing about their relationship, especially considering Wesley's past with them. 

Wesley hung up the phone after calling Willow. She promised to book them a place at the Sunnydale Arm's, since they didn't really have room for both Angel and him to stay. _Just another way to prove how I am unwanted there._ Wesley selected a few books that Willow said she needed and couldn't find. Walking out to the group, he smiled. "Just in case we might need some help, think if I called you would re-located to Sunnydale for a few days?" 

Gunn looked up from his Gamboy. "If you need me, I'll be there," Gunn said. "Teach those demons in another town who's in charge." 

"Ha! You wouldn't last 10 minutes in Sunnydale. Did you know we had at least 12 cemeteries and only one Starbucks?" 

"With any luck neither of you will have to go," Angel said. He carried two duffle bags on his shoulders. "Ready to go, Wes?" 

"Yes, I'll just need to make a quick stop and get a few things." Wesley clapped Gunn on the shoulder. "Look after Fred and Lorne." Then he headed out to bring the SUV around the back. 

Once Angel was in and covered up, he drove to his flat to gather a few things. The drive to Sunnydale was uneventful, and Wesley had no trouble getting to the motel. "Willow booked us some rooms. We have a few hours before sunset. She said that we should come after nightfall." 

"You'll tell them we only needed one right?" Angel asked. He watched Wesley frown. "Not Willow. I mean the guy at the front counter who's paid not to care who you share your bed with." He kissed Wesley on his cheek. 

"Yes, of course, but the room has a double bed. Best to keep up appearances." Wesley took the bags and headed to the room. He watched Angel run from the SUV with the blanket over his head. "Shall I unpack first, or do you want to get some sleep?" Wesley locked the door behind Angel and turned on the lights. The room wasn't much, but it would do. 

"I napped on the way," Angel admitted. "But if you want to rest." He walked up behind Wesley and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you for coming back. I know that it's hard for you." 

"You're welcome. It's not like you could have driven yourself." Wesley pulled away. "I took the liberty of packing a small cooler for your blood." Bending down Wesley unzipped one of his bags and pulled out the cooler. He opened it up and moved some of the ice packs out of the way to get the blood and put it in the small complimentary fridge. "We can get more later at the butchers. Are you hungry? I could make you a mug?" Wesley reached back into the bag and pulled out two heavy-duty plastic travel mugs that were microwave safe. "I could make you something?" 

"No, Wes." Angel moved to stop Wesley from doing anything more. "You've done too much." His hand reached up to touch Wesley's face. "And you know that if I just wanted someone to drive me here, I could've brought along Cordy or Gunn or Fred, for godsakes." 

"Yes, I know that. However, I'm told there are things that I can do over the others." Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel hard, wrapping his arms around him. 

Just after sunset, the pair were ready to leave. Wesley drove to the Summers' house and took a deep breath as he got out. He watched Angel knock, and Willow opened the door. "Hey, glad you got here." Wesley followed Angel in. 

Willow took the books. "Great these will help a lot. I figured it would be best just to have you guys to jump right in. Angel, think you're up to patrolling with Xander?" 

"Sure," Angel said. "Been cooped up all day." Xander walked up to him, nodded and handed him a sword. They didn't have much to say. Back when he dated Buffy, Xander used to insult him, but since she.... They didn't really have anything to talk about. "Be back in a little while." Angel and Xander walked out the door. 

Wesley smiled and headed to the table where there was a pile of books. "I guess that leaves me to the research. What are we looking for?" 

"Something with scales and big nasty teeth, which I think is everything in this book," Tara said. She flipped the pages of a thick volume. "Glad to see that you and Angel came back to help. We could use it." 

"Yes, thank you for coming back, Wesley. I hope we are not taking you away from anything to pressing?" Giles made a note on a pad of paper. 

"No. Nothing too pressing." Wesley flipped through a few pages and adjusted his glasses. After a few moments past, Spike came in and joined the group. 

Giles looked up. "Oh good, you're back, Spike. We need some items from the Magic Box. Would you be so kind to take Wesley with you?" Giles handed Spike the key and the list. Wesley frowned. 

"Whatever," Spike answered. He lit another cigarette. "Suppose someone's gotta read your tiny handwriting on those bottles." He turned around toward the door. "Come on, Wesley." 

Wesley sighed and stood. The one person he didn't want to see this whole trip was the one person he was being forced to run an errand with. He followed Spike out the door and walked next to him. Wesley was self-conscious; before he and Angel went over to the house, they had sex. He wondered if Spike could smell it. 

Spike walked in silence with Wesley for a while. "I see you're still hiding behind him," he said. "Understandable. I mean, what if the Scoobies found out the truth." 

Wesley stopped and grabbed Spike arm. "Excuse me? I'm not hiding behind anyone, and I don't know what truth are you referring to, Spike." 

Shaking Wesley's hand off him, Spike laughed. "Well look who grew a pair." He smirked as they crossed the street. "But you're still his boy toy. Angelus always did have to keep a nice one. I should know." 

"What are you talking about?" Wesley frowned and slowed his pace. "Will you stop speaking in bloody riddles, and just answer the question? And it's Angel now, not Angelus." 

Spike scoffed. "Soul or no soul, people's innate natures don't change. We still do the same things we always did, fuck the same as we always did." He paused. "Will you bloody hurry up? Giles won't want us taking all night." 

Wesley walked a little bit faster. "You're saying you were Angelus' 'boy toy' a long time ago?" 

"Real quick one there." Spike turned the key to open the Magic Box and flicked on the lights. "Of course, you don't look like you needed as much breaking." He walked over behind the counter to the jars of herbs and other magical supplies. "What's the first thing Giles wants?" 

Spike's words seemed to spin around in Wesley's head. He blinked and glanced down at the list. "Err, it says the eye of thermouth." Wesley moved closer to Spike to look for the herb. "You're mistaken; Angel isn't trying to break me, and I'm not his toy. We're in a relationship, not that it's your business." It felt funny saying that word. Relationship. How odd that it would be Spike that Wesley said it to. Reaching past Spike, he saw the second item on the list and grabbed it. 

Spike snorted as he reached into another jar. "Is that what they're calling it these days." He closed the top after pouring the contents into a baggie. "Angel or Angelus or whatever you want to call the vampire you're fucking doesn't have relationships. He can't. Even Darla knew that." Spike paused. He didn't want to say her name. "Even if you're giving him the best blowjob he's had in 200 years, he's not there. He never will be. Not for you and not for your little team." 

"You're wrong, Spike. Angel's there for us. He has a mission now. 'Our little group' is like family; we care for each other. Besides Angel's the one who constantly tells me that we are in a relationship." Wesley pulled another bottle down. 

"That's a good one." Spike opened a cupboard below the counter. "Probably uses that together with things like how beautiful you are. Breaking you with kindness." His eyebrow arched. "Because I don't think you could handle it the other way. Being chained up for two weeks at a time; blood when he gives it to you; pain; and oh yes, the sex. At first, you don't want it. You beg him to get away from you, to stop. But then you want it more than anything. Want his large cock inside of you whatever way you can take it." He paused. "Either method, you'll be a good boy. The best he's ever had." Spike was now smirking at his nostalgia and Wesley's face, which was shear pleasure to watch. Much better than anything he could've done without a chip. 

Wesley turned away; he felt sick to his stomach. Everything Spike said was true. Everything Angel said to him, he must have first said and done to Spike. Wesley read some of the horrible things Angelus did pre-soul. Nothing he read prepared Wesley for the images Spike painted for him. He glanced back at Spike who was looking smug. "I'm sorry for what he did to you." Funny thing was Wesley meant it. "We need to bring this back to Giles." Wesley gathered his items and headed out the door. He just wanted to drop this stuff off and go back to the hotel. 

"What's done is done," Spike said. He locked the door behind them. They didn't say anything for the rest of the walk back. 

Spike dropped the supplies on the table. "Hope we got what you wanted." 

Giles checked over the items. "Yes, thank you." He smiled warmly at the pair then headed into the kitchen with his items. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "If I am unneeded I would like to go back to the hotel for a little while. I'm not feeling very well." 

Tara followed Wesley into the living room after Giles excused him from their work. "Wesley," she said, "are...are you going to be all right? Did Spike say something? He's pretty good at driving wedges between people." Her hand reached in her purse that was sitting on the coffee table, her fingers reaching around looking for something. 

Wesley smiled faintly at Tara. She was the only one here that seemed to be willing to give him a chance. "No, he didn't say anything that I didn't already know. Perhaps it was something I ate." Wesley shrugged. "Was there something I can do for you?" 

"I..." She held out a red quartz stone. "I wanted to give you this. It's for protection, strength, health, passion, and courage. Thought you might need some being in Sunnydale." She smiled as he took it out of her hand. "We all do." 

"Thank you." Wesley slipped the crystal into his pocket. In return, he handed her his car keys. He smiled at her quizzical expression. "For Angel, when he returns he can drive to the hotel. I don't mind walking." Before she could protest, Wesley was already out the door. Surprisingly he wasn't accosted on the streets by demon or vampire. He unlocked the hotel room door and stripped off his clothing, as the tears ran freely down his cheeks. _I've been such a fool._ Wesley climbed under the sheets and curled up.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel practically ran back to the hotel after Giles told him that Wesley had taken off. He pulled Wesley's SUV into the parking lot and walked quickly to their hotel room. As he entered the room, the lights were off, and he could make out Wesley's shape in the bed. "Wes," he said, touching the man's shoulder. 

Wesley curled up tighter and wiped the tearstains from his cheeks. It would do no good to pretend to be asleep. With Angel's preternatural senses, it was almost impossible. "Did your patrol go well?" 

"Fine," he answered. "What's going on, Wes? Please tell me." His hand reached to touch Wesley's hair. 

Wesley bit his lip to stop himself from crying again. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. I just think I ate something that didn't agree with me." 

"Usually sickness brings a visit to the porcelain god as Cordy would say." Angel kicked off his shoes and took off his coat. "God, Wes. I was so worried when I didn't find you at...the Summers' house. But now," he climbed into bed and cuddled up to Wesley, "I think I'm more scared." 

Wesley didn't move when Angel wrapped his arms around him. "Why?" It felt strange that Angel now was lying next to him, fully dressed. 

"Because ever since Buffy's funeral, there's been something wrong." Angel held onto Wesley tighter. "I know Spike upset you when we were here. But I figured you were over that when we got back. I thought the rest was just adjusting. Adjusting to us." He paused. "But I'm beginning to think that's not it. I can't lose you." 

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "I...you...I." Wesley tried to speak but he didn't know where to start. He stood and pulled on his trousers, then reached for his coat. 

"Please, Wes." Angel stood up and started to walk toward Wesley. "Stay." 

"It's not like I can leave, you have my car keys." Wesley reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the stone Tara gave him. He ran his thumb over the quartz. "Spike told me what you did to him. Back when you were Angelus. How you had two methods of breaking someone. One is less pleasant then the other, and the other is very pleasant." Wesley looked up at Angel. "He said a lot of things that made sense, and not just tonight. At Buffy's funeral. He knew we were having sex. He could smell you all over me." 

There was nothing he could really say. Nothing to erase the horrors out of Wesley's mind. Part of him wanted to stake Spike, and the other wanted to apologize. "Wes, I'm not Angelus, you know that. I don't do those things. And whatever I did to Spike..." He stopped for a second and tried to catch Wesley's eye. "Darla did the same to me, and I passed them onto Spike. But Wes," he cringed, "how could you even think I would or could do anything like that with a soul?" 

"I know you're not Angelus, but he's there. He's part of you." Wesley stared at his fist; he closed it crushing the crystal, feeling it bite into his palm. "I tried so hard to be everything you could need, or want. I thought that if you were happy, it would make me happy. That it wouldn't matter if I was just your newest 'toy.' I failed at that. I fail at everything I do. I wasn't fit to be a Watcher, not even a rouge demon hunter. Now I'm not fit to even be your lover." Wesley shook his head. "No, lover's too strong of a word. After all you don't have relationships, not really. Buffy was the only one, and no one could take her place. I know this. The only thing I have been has been your toy, something for you to use." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I failed at that." 

"You're not my toy, Wes," Angel said. "And dammit, you didn't fail." He was pissed at himself for missing this and at Wesley for thinking this. "When I told you I wanted a relationship with you, I meant it. I want a lover, a companion, not empty sex. Remember after we got back from her funeral and I took you upstairs, I said that I wanted you to share yourself with me? Well, I wasn't saying that for my own good. And as for the Buffy part..." Angel didn't know where to begin. "I made my choice." 

"It's not about Buffy, not really." Wesley moved back to the bed and sat down. "I want you, Angel. I want to be everything for you. I don't want to fail you, or...us." 

"Then be yourself." Angel sat down next to him and took his hand. "We all have flaws, and you can't hide them from me. Want me to tally up my failures for you, then we can compare?" 

"That wouldn't be fair." Wesley laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "Have I made you miserable these past few weeks?" 

Angel sighed. "Yes and no." His arm wrapped around Wesley. "Do you want me to stake Spike?" 

"No." Wesley leaned his head closer to Angel and kissed him lightly. "Are you still scared?" 

"Not as much," Angel answered. "Are you okay? Because we can always talk about anything you're worried about." His hand touched the side of Wesley's face, and he kissed him again. It felt wonderful; he'd been so afraid Wesley was going to leave. 

"I just want to be sure that you want this. Me. Us. Either way I will be with you as long as you will have me. Just don't lie to me." Wesley kissed Angel's neck. "That's the only thing, I need from you." 

"Yes, Wes. I want you." Angel's arms pulled him closer. "I want all your courage and all your flaws." He looked up at Wesley. "But I don't want you to stay only because I let you. Because that's not a relationship." 

Wesley smiled and kissed Angel lightly on the lips. He had nothing else to say. Angel said everything he wanted, needed to hear. Spike was wrong. _I'm going to trust Angel. I want this too much not to take a chance._ Wesley stood up and put the crystal on the dresser, and then stripped. Wesley reached out and took Angel's hands and pulled him up. "We should get some sleep." Wesley started to unbutton Angel's shirt. 

Angel let Wesley undress him. He closed his eyes, absorbing the soft touches of Wesley. He did the same for Wesley. With every moment, he made sure that Wesley felt it; that he knew Angel wanted him. His hand gently brushed by Wesley's cock as he removed Wesley's boxers. "Want to make love with you." 

Wesley chuckled. "You're so old fashioned." Wesley ran his hand down the smooth expanse of Angel's chest. Leaning in close, Wesley licked on nipple then the other. "Must be why I like you the best." 

Angel's chest contracted as he relaxed to Wesley's tongue. He smiled, his eyes half closed. "Well I am rather old." His hand pulled Wesley up and kissed him. Slowly, he leaned back toward the bed, until he and Wesley lay side by side; their lips still entwined. 

Wesley moaned softly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Angel's body. Shivering in delight as Angel's tongue stroked his own. Wesley's fingers bit into the skin on Angel's arms. He pulled Angel closer. 

Angel rolled on top of Wesley, carefully positioning himself as not to crush him. His hand made its way down Wesley's chest and abs, grasping his cock and slowly running his hand over it. 

Wesley moaned louder this time, arching his hips off the bed and toward Angel's hand. Wesley pulled one leg up, rubbing it against Angel's side, until his foot was flat on the bed. "Want you." 

"You have me." Angel's erection rubbed against Wesley's thigh. Relieved that Wesley had stayed, had chosen to be with him, was quite the aphrodisiac. He moaned into Wesley's mouth, eagerly kissing him. 

Wesley slid his hands down Angel's back, fingers tracing the slightly raised ink of the tattoo. Sliding them lower, he traced the bumps on Angel's spine. Wesley kissed Angel with a slowness that he hadn't felt in awhile. Unlike before, Wesley was now content just to kiss Angel and feel the vampire under his palms. 

Nuzzling his body against Wesley's, Angel realized that perhaps for the second time since getting together, they're both equally aware of the each other. Only this time, they'd both memorized each other's bodies and knew every curve and turn. "Wes," Angel muttered. 

"Yes, Angel?" Wesley moved his hands lower and cupped Angel's ass, kneading the flesh. He gave it a quick spank. Never attempting something like this before, he grinned when he heard Angel gasp. He stared into Angel's eyes and gave a slow wink. 

"Careful," Angel teased, "I might want you to do that more often or I might expect you to fuck me into this mattress." His teeth made tiny nips on Wesley's necks, not enough to break to the skin, but enough for Wesley to enjoy himself. 

Wesley moaned and arched his neck toward Angel's mouth. He moved his hands up and pressed on the back of Angel's neck. Just enough to keep him there. "Maybe I want you to do it to me. Maybe I am sick of you treating me like glass. I won't break, Angel." Wesley groaned as Angel bit him again. 

Angel pulled back from Wesley and slid off his body. "That's not what I'm worried about." His arms wrapped themselves around Wesley's waist. "I can't. Every time I get close, I feel it coming to the surface. And you shouldn't have to see that, especially not when I'm inside of you." 

Wesley sat up and wrapped his arms around Angel. He cupped Angel's jaw and shook his head. "I've accepted that you are a vampire. I know you have a demon inside you. I have seen it many times. It doesn't bother me." He kissed Angel's lips gently. "I want all of you and that includes your demon. If you vamp out when you're inside of me, I promise not to freak. I won't have you holding yourself back when you're with me." 

Angel's body shook. "You know I can't let go. My body's much more powerful than yours." He paused. "I...You have to promise me that if I hurt you, you'll tell me to stop." 

"You know I will." Wesley ran his hand down Angel's back, whispering softly nonsensical words to calm him down. "Trust me, Angel, trust me as much as I trust you." 

Angel reached to the nightstand where the lube sat from this morning. "Roll over on your stomach," he instructed Wesley. 

Wesley did as he was told. He wiggled his ass with a smirk and couldn't help but moan at the slight friction he got from the sheets. "What else should I do?" Wesley wrapped his arms around his pillow and laid his head on it. 

Sitting the lube next to him, Angel climbed on top of Wesley and gave him a quick kiss. "Just enjoy yourself. All vocalizations are very welcome." His lips moved lower, over Wesley's shoulders, placing kisses on every inch of skin. He couldn't get enough of how Wesley's body tasted in his mouth or of hearing Wesley's breath panting and his heart speeding up. Angel's tongue trailed down his spine, circling around every veritable. It slipped down Wesley's crack and teased his hole. 

Wesley was moaning under the assault. He gasped loudly and his eyes flew open when Angel licked his hole. "Angel..." Wesley brought his knees under himself and went to raise himself up, to get closer to Angel's mouth. Wesley whimpered when Angel's tongue entered his body. 

Angel grabbed the lube and poured it on one of his hands, his tongue never missing, swirling inside of Wesley. He reached around Wesley and stroked him, his hand slipping down Wesley's shaft. 

Wesley was moaning constantly. His back was bowed as he thrust back toward Angel's mouth and then pushed forward into Angel's hand. Wesley's hands clenched the sheets. "Fuck." It was so intense Wesley didn't want this to come to an end. 

Removing his hand from Wesley's cock, Angel generously lubed his own. In one swift move, he replaced his tongue with his cock. "So tight, Wes," Angel groaned as he pushed into Wesley. 

Wesley cried out as Angel entered him. "That's because you have such a huge cock, Angel." His voice was even in tone, but his body shook from the pleasure. Wesley thrust back against Angel. He wiggled teasingly, for a moment then shouted his lover's name. Angel thrust into Wesley hitting his prostate. 

Angel growled at knowing he'd hit just the right spot. He sped up, keeping his angle steady, along with Wesley's pleasure. He groaned as he felt Wesley's muscles clenching his length. 

Angel growling really shouldn't turn Wesley on, but it did. Angel kept up the constant pleasure, and it was driving Wesley crazy. He was a wild wanton thing - bucking and thrusting back against Angel. Wesley's breath came in gasps, but he fought off his impending orgasm. Wesley wanted Angel to lose control first. 

His body soaked up Wesley's scent; and his mouth groped for Wesley, who turned his head to oblige his greedy lips. The passion and heat flowed from Wesley's body and into his and back to Wesley. Growling again, his teeth gently bit Wesley's shoulder. Losing himself in Wesley's body, but not all the way like Wesley wanted. He didn't want Wesley to wake up next to an unpleasant bedfellow in the morning. 

Wesley couldn't take it anymore. The second Angel's blunt teeth bit into his shoulder, Wesley was coming hard and loud. His whole body stilled for half a second, then he shuddered. His come spilling over Angel's hand. 

Angel groaned. It'd take over him, the demon. He'd let it, never imagining that a human lover would be okay with this. His body rocked into Wesley's, shifting angles and speeds. _Fast. Best to make this fast._ He needed something to taste. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he licked off Wesley's come. It was Wesley; it was enough. 

Wesley moaned as Angel pounded into him, harder then anything he every experienced before. Wesley turned his head to the side. Groaning as he watched Angel lick the come off his hand. _That's just way too sexy._ Angel's eyes snapped open, and they were golden. "Kiss me." 

Angel pressed his lips into Wesley's, careful to keep Wesley's tongue away from his fangs. Wesley's desire and want for him even in this state rippled through his body. He gasped and came hard inside of Wesley. His body stopped moving as the orgasm dissipated, and his face slowly reverted to human form, lips still on Wesley's. 

Wesley opened one eye to check to see if Angel had reverted back to human form, which he had. Opening his mouth, he licked Angel's lips. He broke the kiss and smiled. "That was incredible." 

Angel grinned. He moved next to Wesley on the bed and kissed him on his forehead. "Thank you for staying." 

Wesley groaned as he shifted over to his back. "Well it was definitely my pleasure." Wesley snuggled in Angel's arms. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let go." Wesley had no fear of Angel finding perfect happiness in his arms. It was such a rare thing that even on the best of days, Wesley knew it would never happen. 

Closing his eyes, Angel drifted off to sleep content that things were finally on the right track.


	9. Chapter 9

It was sometime in the morning. Wesley blinked slowly and smiled. He was sore everywhere, but he didn't mind. Rolling on his side, he looked over at the sleeping form of his lover. He grinned as he moved into a sitting position. Leaning down he gave Angel a quick kiss, before deciding to head to the bathroom. When Angel didn't stir from the kiss, Wesley whispered, "I love you." 

Angel knew that Wesley thought he was asleep, and he didn't want to ruin that for Wesley. He knew those words needed to come from his mouth first before Wesley would be completely comfortable acknowledging his feelings. A vampire faking sleep was the easiest thing in the world, no breathing or faster heartbeat to give him away. Essentially, he was very much a dead body when asleep, except without the decomposing part. 

Wesley slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Hot water never felt as good as it did this morning. He finished up and headed out into the main room. Pulling on his favorite pair of jeans, he zipped them up. Wesley started to unpack the rest of their clothing and then pulled on a green t-shirt. Humming under his breath, Wesley headed outside and to the small diner down the street, where he ate a quick breakfast. Feeling happy for the first time in a long time, he walked back to the motel room. 

Angel sat back on the bed, reading a book and waiting for Wesley to come back. "Morning," he said. "Trying to distract me all day?" 

"Hmmm?" Wesley smiled. "Oh the jeans. Is it working?" He bent down and took off his shoes, heading toward the bed. 

"Very much." Angel leaned forward to kiss Wesley. "However, we're supposed to meet Giles and the others in about 10 minutes. He's found a way to break down the magic barriers that were protecting the Fajkh demons from detection." His hands trailed over Wesley's body and cupped his ass. "Too bad." He smiled. 

Wesley moaned and closed his eyes. "Now that is truly evil." 

Angel chuckled. "Come on. Wouldn't want to keep Giles waiting." He stood up. "Is the car in shade?" 

"Yes." Wesley didn't want to go see Giles, but he had no other choice. He slipped on his shoes, while he reached out and picked up the crystal Tara gave him. 

When they arrived at the Magic Box, Giles, Willow, and Tara were already preparing the decloaking spells. Angel greeted them and kept away from the table. He wanted to let the experts do what they were best at. Later, he could fight the demons with blunt force. 

"Ah Wesley, I was wondering if you could help the girls out?" Giles held out a book to Wesley. "I'll just need you to read that passage when we're ready." 

Wesley took the book and looked it over. "Yes. It won't be a problem." He said his hellos to Tara and Willow. Moving closer to Tara, he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for the crystal. It seemed to help last night." 

Smiling, she placed her hand on Wesley's arm. "You're welcome." She nodded at Willow who was giving her a puzzled look. "I'm really relieved that this is the final part of the spell. I don't like the idea that they could get under our radar." 

"Me neither." Willow brushed back a strand of Tara's hair off her forehead. "You up for this, baby?" She wanted to know what Tara and Wesley were talking about. But she knew that Tara will tell her later. Right now, they had spell work to do. 

"All ready," Tara answered. With a nod from Giles, she and Willow started chanted, followed by Wesley who read the second part of the spell. The complex nature of the reading made it more delicate and impossible to do without at least three people involved. 

Giles dropped the ingredients one by one, each at the proper time during the chat. He kept a sharp eye on the group, making sure that everything was going right. Not that he could do much if it went wrong. It was a dangerous spell. He had faith in Willow's and Tara's abilities though. 

"Wash away the invisible shield of our enemies," Tara called into the mist that was slowly rising from the cauldron. She could hear Wesley echoing her words. Everything was going perfectly. She picked up the athame on the table and pricked her finger. After letting a drop her blood fall into the mixture, she passed it to Wesley. 

Following in suite, Wesley pricked his finger letting his own drop of blood flow into the cauldron. He then passed the athame to Willow. 

Willow finished her part and picked her finger as well. There was a bright flash of light and the mist rose, encircling them. _Time to finish it._ She nodded to Tara. 

"Break this guard," Tara said. The mist ascended and seemed to float out of the building. A large crackle of energy pushed through making a loud noise, and Tara found her herself sprawled out on the floor. Her arm throbbed as she landed on it, but it seemed to be in working order, just a little sore. 

Wesley blinked. He landed on his back and his glasses were knocked askew. He groaned and started to sit up. He watched Giles rush to Willow and Tara. Both girls seemed to be alright. His head was pounding. "Is everyone alright?" 

"I think so," Tara answered. She stood up and brushed her skirt down. "We should be able to find them now." Turning toward Angel, she gave him an assured nod that they were okay. "Guess it's your turn to do the rest." 

Angel felt like someone tried to pull his heart out when he watched Wesley being pushed backward by a supernatural force. He wasn't even fast enough to prevent any of them from falling. He barely heard Tara and Wesley's exchange confirming that they were okay. He wanted to take his lover in his arms and check him over himself. "Can't wait." 

Giles let go of Willow's arm. He watched the girls embrace. He was very glad that everyone seemed to be fine. "Don't forget to take Spike with you. He will come in handy. You three should sit down and get some rest." 

Anya brought over three bottles of water and a super sized bottle of aspirin. "Here." 

Wesley took his bottle and two aspirins, before Anya moved on to Tara and Willow. Wesley glanced over to Angel and gave him a small nod to let him know that he was fine. 

Angel felt a tinge of jealousy that the girls could be free with their affections. But he respected Wesley's wishes to keep their relationship under raps for now. "Anyone else coming with me besides Spike? We could probably use a few more, especially since we don't know how many there are." 

"Yes, you will have myself, Xander, and, of course, Wesley. Anya will be staying with Dawn. Willow and Tara will be doing magic from a distance." Giles glanced over at Angel, hoping the vampire found everything satisfactory. 

Angel nodded. They waited until sunset before leaving the Magic Box. Spike had somewhat successfully tracked the Fajkh demons down by their scent, but they'd need to confirm it by sight. Angel was glad to see that Wesley had included some of their own weapons to use. Something inside of him didn't want to touch what had been hers, even if they were actually Giles' and she'd only used them in training. 

Giles nodded. "Spike, I want you to go with Wesley. Angel, I think it's best if you come with Xander and myself." 

"I really think that Wes would be better coming with us," Angel said. "In fact, we really shouldn't be splitting up. The more of us together, the better chances we have." He tried to ignore the puzzled look on Giles' face. 

"Angel, it makes more sense for us to split up. That way we can go around them and attack on a divide front." Wesley knew Angel was just trying to protect him from Spike, but it was exactly why Wesley had a problem with inner-office dating. Personal feelings got in the way when they had a job to do. "I want you to go with Xander and Giles." 

"Fine," Angel conceded. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't about to argue with Wesley. 

"Don't worry," Spike assured him, a grin across his face, "I'll take real good care of him." He signaled for Wesley to follow him as they walked toward the eastern side of the cave. He'd spotted a back entrance somewhere around there. 

Wesley followed Spike. He hoped that the vampire wouldn't speak, just concentrate on the job at hand. He tested the grip on his sword, wishing that he had Gunn with him. One always wanted someone they trust to have their backs, and Wesley didn't trust Spike. But the others did. _Which will have to be good enough for me._

"Ease up, Wesley." Spike slowed his pace and listened. "If I let anything happen to you, Angel will stake me. So I'm not." He could make out a shape in the darkness. "Keep down. Looks like they got a couple of rearguards." 

Wesley whispered in Spike's ear. "How many?" He couldn't see anything in the darkness. He was a little unnerved on how Spike seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. He would have to ask Angel if Spike had any special abilities like mind reading. He hunched next Spike. 

"Three," Spike answered. "You good to go? I should take out the first one, which by then the others should know. You take one, and I'll get the other." 

"Sounds like a good plan." Wesley moved behind Spike. "Whenever you're ready." 

With a nod, Spike jumped out from behind the rock. He threw a successful punch at the first one, catching it off guard. He then reached around from behind and snapped its neck. The body fell from his grip, and the noise attracted the attention of the other two guards. 

Wesley was a half a second behind Spike. When the first guard fell down dead, Wesley was ready for the other two. He ducked under a punch and brought the sword up sliding the blade into the stomach. He yanked up and gutted the demon on the left. 

Spike vamped as he attacked the final demon. He couldn't help but give Wesley credit for being a better fighter than he ever expected. _Much better than Xander, and probably a little more agile than Giles. Angel's been teaching his boy well. He always does._ Spike let out a growl as his foot made contact with the demon's chest, only to be tossed to the side. His body made hard contact with the rock wall of the cave. 

Wesley pulled his sword out from the demon. He turned his attention to the one Spike was fighting. He saw Spike go down. Wesley took a swing at the demon, but he lost his footing in the blood and guts from the demon he just disposed of. Instead of taking off the head like Wesley was aiming for, he only managed to nick the demon. The demon turned, and Wesley dropped the rest of the way to the ground and rolled away. He couldn't see well so he didn't want to risk pulling out his gun. Instead, Wesley brought up the sword to block the demons claws. 

Spike leapt up and grabbed a fairly good-sized rock. He chucked it at the demon's head, hopefully getting it off balance enough for Wesley to regain his footing. 

Wesley saw the demon stagger back from the blow. He pushed off the ground. The sword slid in easy, and he gutted the demon. This time his sword seemed to be stuck. Bracing one foot on the demon, Wesley pushed forward and pulled back his sword. The demon fell with a thud. "Not bad." 

"Got to improvise. Keeps you on your toes." Spike gestured for Wesley to stay still for a moment. He stuck his head in the back entrance of the cave. The place seemed to be cleared out. Hopefully there weren't too many more or the others had killed the rest. "Seems to be clear." 

"Then let's move on." Wesley stepped over the fallen demon and once more slipped on the gunk. He grabbed Spike's arm to keep from fall. "Sorry." Once he regained his footing, he let go. 

Spike nodded. During their fight, he'd been able to see some of things that Angel must admire in Wesley, but as soon as that was done, Wesley seemed to revert to his bumbling self. The cave was rather too quiet for Spike's liking, but he could smell the other humans and Angel. "They're just around the corner." There was blood; someone was pretty seriously injured. Spike didn't say anything to Wesley. 

"It's too quiet. I don't like it." Wesley frowned and headed to the corner, he took a glance around it. He glanced at Spike and nodded. Hoping the vampire got the hint to go first. 

Walking around the corner, Spike saw all the carnage before him. About five or six bodies lay on the ground slaughtered. Xander was supporting Angel, who had taken a rather nasty blow across his side. Giles clutched an axe, making sure all of the demons were going to stay dead. 

Wesley followed Spike, his sword raised. He glanced around. The demons were on the ground. He blinked when his eyes rested on Angel. There was too much blood. Wesley's sword clattered the ground. "My god." Instantly, he ran to Angel's side. "Angel?" Wesley stripped off his jacket and placed it over Angel's wound. "We need to get him out of here." His hands were shaking slightly. 

"I'll be fine," Angel grimaced. "It looks worse than it is." He faltered some as he attempted to take a step forward. 

"Wesley, we need to make sure all the demons are dead first." Giles understood Wesley's concern for a member of his team, but Angel was a vampire. Short of a stake threw the heart, Angel would recover. 

"Fine, you do that. I'll take Angel back. We need to stitch him up and get him some blood." Wesley slid into place next to Angel and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry, I have you." 

Angel scowled in pain as his weight shifted from Xander to Wesley. "Wes, Giles is right. I'll be fine." 

"Got some extra blood in my crypt, which isn't too far," Spike offered. He figured he could make up with Wesley and Angel now before Wesley told Angel how he'd almost been killed. "Xander can take you. I'll stay with Giles." 

"Fine. Let's go." Wesley didn't want to wait another moment. Angel was hurt, and all he wanted to do was help him. 

"Wesley, I think you are overreacting. Angel's a vampire. He'll be fine." Giles couldn't believe that this was the same Wesley he knew. 

Wesley snapped, "There are no other demons, Giles. Fajkhs always run in packs of 15. We killed three outside the cave." Wesley looked around. "And if my math's not off, I count 12 demons on the ground. Now I need to help Angel. Do I make myself clear?" 

"No use arguing with him," Spike scoffed. "Let's get the fuck out of here. It reeks like demon guts." 

"I'm going to agree with that." Xander raised his hand. He looked down at his shirt, which was slightly soaked with Angel's blood. 

"Fine. Lead on then." Giles followed them out making sure that nothing could come up and surprise them from behind. 

Wesley struggled under Angel's weight. "Angel, come on, stay with me." Wesley knew what it felt like to have one's blood rush out of his body; he wondered if it felt the same for a vampire. 

Angel nodded, his head slightly leaning against Wesley's shoulder. He felt Spike come up to his other side and hold him up even more. And he thought Willow and Tara joined them at some point, he didn't really remember. He only sensed Wesley's fear and Spike's strong stubborn arms under him, no doubt, at Giles' direction. The concrete felt cold as they laid him down on top of a coffin in what must have been Spike's crypt. 

"He's losing a lot of blood." Wesley removed Angel's shirt and looked at the wound. "We need to close this wound before we give him any blood." _If we were home, Cordy would be stitching him up right now._

Spike held up a needle and thread. The thread was a ghastly color of hot pink, something Harmony had left. But one couldn't be picky. He walked away to gather packets of blood. 

Taking the needle and thread from Spike, Tara bent over Angel. "I've only done this once before, but not to anything this bad," she admitted. Usually they would go to the hospital, but it was hard to explain a vampire to nurses. "But I'm pretty good at sewing clothing. Tell me if anything hurts." She bit her lip and started stitching up Angel. It seemed to be working; there was less blood. 

Wesley held Angel's hand, worry clearly written on his face. Once Tara finished up, Spike handed Wesley a mug filled with blood heated from a microwave. Wesley slid his free hand under Angel's shoulders and lifted him up enough to put the mug against Angel's lips. "You need to drink, love." 

Taking little sips at first, Angel slowly regained his strength and took the mug from Wesley. He began to drink on his own. His side still ached, but Tara's stitching was keeping him together. His hand squeezed Wesley's. "Told you I was fine," he whispered, then coughed. 

Giles frowned while he watched Angel and Wesley. He knew the look on Wesley's face. He saw it many times on Buffy's face. "We should go back to the shop." He moved closer to Wesley and spoke low enough for the others not to hear. "I hope you know what you are doing, Wesley. We can't afford Angelus running around town again." Giles clapped Spike on the shoulder and headed to the door after Xander. 

Wesley didn't answer, just kept watching Angel drink. 

Spike waited until the Witches had left his crypt. Not like they weren't reading the signals along with everyone else. Harris, the stupid prat, probably didn't notice. Willow had to practically hammer it in his head about her and Tara. "Not very stealthy there, Wesley." 

"It doesn't matter, Spike, what you or anyone thinks about my relationship with Angel is, or isn't. It's no one's business but mine and Angel's." Wesley took the empty mug away from Angel. "I need a couple of pillows, blankets, and some more blood. Do you have these things?" 

"Oh, no," Spike said. "You two lovebirds aren't camping out in my crypt. Why don't you take him back to the hotel where it'd be nice and cozy with a bed big enough for two." 

"Because I can't move him without popping the stitches." Wesley turned and looked at Spike. "Please." 

Spike lit a cigarette and glanced at Angel, who was giving him a look. A look that said if he didn't obey Wesley's request, there was going to be hell. His instincts told him to fear that; he didn't lie to Wesley when he said he'd been trained by Angelus. Trained to expect punishment or bliss depending on his actions. Sulking a bit, he went downstairs to grab pillows and blankets before getting more blood. "Fucking Angel," Spike muttered when was safely downstairs and away from prying ears. "Thinks after all these years, he's free to move in on my life. I'm not his boy anymore." 

Wesley put one pillow under Angel's head, and then handed him the mug. "You lost a lot of blood. Do you need more?" Wesley placed one blanket on top of Angel, not that he needed it. 

Nodding, Angel's arm from his non-injured side reached up and grabbed Wesley's shoulder. "You need to rest too." 

"Later. After I know you are taken care of. Drink this and I'll go get you some more." Wesley removed Angel's hand from his shoulder and kissed it gently. "I'll be right back." Wesley headed into the small kitchen area Spike had set up for himself and opened the fridge. There was only one packet of blood left. With a sigh, Wesley headed where Spike went downstairs. "Spike?" 

"What?" Spike answered. He wasn't pleased and felt stupid for offering his place as a stop off back in the cave. Of course, he figured they'd be bringing him back to Giles' or Buffy's. 

"I was wondering, have you fed already? There's only one more packet of blood in the fridge." Wesley didn't want to take the last one. Manners even if it was to a vampire (especially when said vampire was helping him) were important. 

Spike sighed; he had expected to be berated for taking his time. "Give it to Angel; I can get more. The butchers are pretty much open all night." He walked upstairs, blankets and pillows in hand. "I'm a little short on cash." 

Wesley nodded and followed Spike upstairs. "Don't worry, I will pay for it." Wesley reached behind his back and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out $100 and held it out to Spike. Wesley glanced at his blood stained hands. "I could make a run if you watched Angel?" 

"I should go." Spike held his hand out for the money. "Don't want you to get eaten by any of Sunnydale's nasties." 

"I think I have proven that I can handle myself tonight, don't you?" Wesley passed the money over to Spike. 

"Still don't want him," Spike pointed to Angel, "having any reason to end my unlife." He headed toward the exit. "Be back." 

"Wes, heat up the blood and come lay by me." Angel was tired - sore from the wounds and sick of hearing Spike bicker like some high school girl finding her boyfriend was dating someone new. 

Wesley did as he was told. After handing Angel the mug, he glanced at the stone coffin. "You know I never thought I would be laying on this, alive." He picked up his blankets and lay down next to Angel. "I'm going to fall off." He wrapped his arm around Angel gently and pressed close to him, doing his best not to move too much. 

Attempting not to grunt in pain, Angel moved a bit to accommodate Wesley. "It's just the top. I'm sure Spike doesn't sleep on it." He turned his head just enough to place a kiss on Wesley's forehead. 

"No, he has a bed downstairs." Wesley brought his hand up and stroked Angel's cheek. "You should rest." Wesley kissed him again. 

"Are you all right?" Angel asked. He couldn't help but worry about anything Spike might have said or done when he and Wesley were alone. 

"I was so worried about you. I know it's silly since you're technically dead." Wesley pulled the blankets up higher and closed his eyes. 

Angel sighed. "It's not silly, Wes. When someone you care about is hurt, you worry. That's how relationships are." He paused. "I'm so glad that you aren't letting Spike hurt you anymore." His arm held tightly onto Wesley. 

"Spike doesn't have any special mind reading abilities that the Council wouldn't know about, does he?" Wesley ran his hand up and down Angel's right arm. 

Angel laughed, and then grimaced in pain, regretting it. "No. Why?" 

Wesley shrugged. "Because he always seems to know what I'm thinking." 

"He has a knack of knowing what people feel and seeing what others don't," Angel answered. "I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't notice you and I without using his enhanced senses." He relaxed next to Wesley. 

"Still it's unnerving." Wesley felt Angel relax and smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll watch over you." Wesley was glad Angel was alright. He started to drift off into sleep. 

Sometime during his nap, he heard someone come in. Wesley opened his eyes and sat up, being extra careful not to jostle Angel. He nodded to Spike and slipped off the coffin. He moved close to Spike. "He's asleep," Wesley whispered and helped him with the bags. 

"This should be enough for the big fairy and his healing process." Spike crammed the packets in the fridge as best he could. "And a little for me." He tore one of the packets open with his teeth and poured it into a mug. 

"Spike," Wesley sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around him, "I know you don't like him, but can you at least try and not insult him to my face." He watched Spike heat up his blood. Wesley's stomach growled in hunger. "I don't suppose you have anything I could ingest?" 

"Obviously, you didn't look in that bag." Spike pointed to the grocery bag on the floor. "And I'll insult him if I want to. It's our way." 

Wesley picked up the bag and pulled out the pre-made sandwiches and a couple cans of soda and beer. He unwrapped one and took a bite. "Thank you." He opened a can of soda and took a sip. "Your way doesn't sound like much fun. He's not Angelus anymore." Wesley paused and took a good look at Spike. "Which is why you hate him, isn't it?" 

"It's a bit more complex than that," Spike answered. "But I'm not going to sit here all night bleeding my heart out to Angel's new boy." He laughed and finished his mug of blood, sitting it down on the coffee table. 

Wesley finished with his meal and put the rest of the items in the fridge. He used the bag as a makeshift trashed bag. "Well, if you don't want to talk, then I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Spike." Wesley moved towards the stone coffin. He placed his pillow against it for support. There was no way he was going to sleep on the coffin with Angel, but he wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

"I'll be downstairs. If I'm asleep when you two leave, feel free to leave a note." Spike climbed down the ladder and pulled the door shut. No way in hell he was going to listen to those two cooing at each other or snoring, for that matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel woke up with hunger pains. He didn't quite remember where he was, and then he felt the dull ache in side. _Demons. Injured. Spike's. Wesley._ His fingers touched his side. Vampire healing had done a lot; he could probably take the stitches out. But first, he needed something to eat. Not sure if he had the strength to get up, he turned his head to the side and saw Wesley curled up against the coffin. "Wes," he whispered. 

Wesley's sleep wasn't what one called restful. The stone floor was cold and very hard. With a groan, Wesley opened his eyes when he heard Angel call his name. "Hey." Wesley stood and groaned at the stiffness he felt. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hungry and a bit sore. I don't want to move until I've fed." His good arm reached out to touch Wesley. "You okay?" 

"Fine. I'll get you some more blood." Wesley held Angel's hand for a moment before moving into the kitchen. He quickly heated up another mug and brought it to Angel. "Here." Wesley helped Angel sit up enough to drink. 

Taking a drink from the mug, Angel watched Wesley. He looked a lot better considering everything that had happened since last night. "Have you eaten?" Angel asked. "Did Spike bother you at all last night?" He felt his wounds healing even more as the blood filled his stomach. 

Wesley shook his head 'no.' "I ate last night, and no, Spike hasn't bothered me. In fact, I think I was bothering him. Asking too many questions." Wesley fussed with the blankets. "We should be able to go home once you are healed, and if they still don't need our help." 

"The demons are dead, Wes." Angel stopped his hand from its continuous fussing with the blankets. "Tonight, we're going home. You're going to get a proper rest in a comfortable bed." Stubbornly, he sat up even further without Wesley's help. "I'm going to be fine. The blood's already working." 

"Good. Just don't over do it. I know how much it can hurt when your insides feel like they want to get acquainted with the outsides." Wesley ran a hand up Angel's leg. "All I want right now is a hot shower and nothing that deals with rest but has plenty to deal with a comfortable bed." 

Slowly, Angel slid his body off the coffin, standing up. He didn't want to move in any way that might make his face show his pain. His arm wrapped around Wesley's waist, and he kissed him. "You've presented a tempting offer. But we should probably save it until we're out of here. Wouldn't want to deal with the cranky crypt squatter." 

"I wasn't suggesting we do it now. I don't think Spike would like to watch us have sex." Wesley held Angel loosely. He paused for a moment as that image present itself. "Let's never mention Spike and sex in the same sentence again." 

Angel chuckled. "Will do." He lips touched Wesley's for a moment. "Where's our gracious host anyway?" 

"Downstairs. Sleeping I think." Wesley kissed Angel again. "Shall I go get him?" 

"No. He never was a morning person." Angel hobbled a few feet. 

Spike swung the door open. "You know, you two are loud enough to wake up the dead, well the undead. Plus, you need me. Got a sewer exit because someone doesn't have his car, and Mr. Burst-Into-Flames doesn't travel well in the sunshine." 

"Good morning, Spike. I didn't know you were kicking us out so soon?" Wesley frowned as Angel moved away. "Angel, are you sure you should be moving around so soon?" 

"Just like my place to myself." Spike opened his fridge with a yawn. 

Angel sighed. "Let's just get out of Spike's way." His hand enclosed around Wesley's. "And I already told you that I'll be fine." 

"Alright. Spike can show us the entrance, and we can get back to the Magic Box. Then we can pack our stuff at the motel." Wesley stepped around Angel to pick up and fold the blankets. He made a neat pile on the coffin. "Whenever you're ready, Spike." 

Spike led them down the ladder and to the exit. "Take a right, then a left, curves around a bit. You'll see a ladder in the middle of the tunnels. Go up that. You'll be in the basement." 

"Thank you, Spike," Angel said, his hand clasping down on Spike's shoulder. 

"Yes, thank you, Spike." Wesley gave Spike a small nod and then wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. "If you are ever in Los Angeles." Angel looked at Wesley like he'd just lost his mind. Wesley ignored it. "Feel free to stop by so we can return the favor." 

"Yeah, whatever." Spike stuck a cigarette between his lips and closed the sewer exit: Angel and Wesley on the other side and hopefully out of his life. 

"I was trying to be polite so don't look at me like that." They started walking along the tunnel. "I can only guess what happened to make him so disagreeable. It must be lonely." 

Angel kissed Wesley on his cheek. "I wouldn't worry too much about him. Spike's tough. He's survived over a century longer than most vampires. I'll have to tell you about St. Petersburg sometime." They turned a corner. "I'm glad we're going home." 

"Think we could watch _Wizard of Oz_ again?" They turned another corner, and the ladder was right in front of them. "It seems fitting." 

Angel smiled and gave Wesley one final kiss before turning to climb the ladder. "If you don't mind being a little distracted." They entered the basement, and Angel could hear voices upstairs - Anya and Giles arguing. 

"Anya, for the last time, no, I won't have it." Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. 

"Why not? It would be a good business decision. It would bring in more money." Anya frowned and crossed her arms. "Xander, tell him." 

Xander raised up his arms, trying to hush them. When they started going at it, there wasn't much he could do. Giles felt that logic betrayed him, and Anya would withhold sex. What was a person supposed to do? "Ummm...guys," Xander pointed to the doorway that led to the basement, "we have visitors." 

"Sorry to interrupt." Wesley helped Angel into the shop. "We just wanted to get my car." 

Giles turned and glared at the newcomers. "It's out back in the shade. I have your sword, Wesley." Moving behind the counter, he grabbed the weapon and tossed it to Wesley. 

"You can thank me for the shininess," Xander said. "I got put on weapon's cleaning duty. You know I keep telling Willow she just needs to invent some spell. It'd be really great to market. Poof, demon guts all gone." He played with a coin in his hand. 

Wesley looked over the sword. "Thank you, Xander. It looks good." Giles still glared at them. "Well I guess we should be off. If you ever need help again, you know where we are." He gripped Angel's waist tighter and started to move toward the door. "Oh please do say our goodbyes to Willow and Tara." 

Giles nodded. "We will. And Wesley." Wesley turned and looked at Giles. "Do remember what I said last night." 

Wes nodded, recalling Giles' words of caution about relationship with Angel. "I won't forget." 

Angel tried, but couldn't really remember what Giles said to Wesley last night. It was all rather hazy. "What's going on between you two? The room seemed a little colder than usual." 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Angel." Wesley tried to move them out of the room, but Angel wasn't budging. "Angel, we need to go." 

Giles slipped his glasses on. "Why don't you want to tell him, Wesley? It does concern him after all." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel felt his anger rising. He didn't appreciate that everyone in Sunnydale, the same people he'd come to help, were upsetting Wesley. 

"Angel. Let's just go. You really should be in bed resting." Wesley again tried to urge Angel to move, but he was being stubborn. 

Giles shook his head. "Yes, Angel, perhaps it would be better if you did go." 

"You know," Angel said, moving away from Wesley, "I'm really sick of you treating Wesley like he's some outsider every time we come here. Now Spike being an ass, that's pretty normal behavior. But I expected better from the rest of you, especially you." He pointed his finger at Giles. 

"And I would expect someone with Wesley's training to pick his lovers better than he has." Giles crossed his arms. "What the world doesn't need right now is Angelus roaming free, wouldn't you agree?" 

"You think I'd let that happen again? I can control myself," Angel retorted. "And it's Wesley's choice who he's involved with." Giles wasn't exactly one to talk about lovers. Angel could remember a few keywords to Giles' past like Eyghon, orgies, and Ethan Rayne. 

"Lovers? Involved?" Xander didn't know what to make of this. Anya's hand touched his arm to calm him down. 

"Let's go, Wes." Angel clasped his hand and tugged him toward the door. 

"I understand your concern; trust me when I say that it will never happen. You of all people should know how rare perfect happiness really is. I'm not the same person I was, Rupert. Good day." Wesley headed out with Angel. 

As they drove back to the hotel, they sat in relative silence. Angel waited for Wesley in the hotel room as he parked the car. "I'm sorry," Angel said as soon as Wesley had shut the door. 

"For what?" Wesley grabbed the bags and started packing. He pulled out a change of clothing for them both. 

"For Giles' behavior. For having to sleep in Spike's crypt." Angel walked up behind Wesley and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck. 

Wesley leaned back against Angel and closed his eyes. "I didn't mind sleeping in Spike's crypt. Though it was a little morbid. And Giles has every right to be concerned." 

"But he doesn't have the right to belittle you." Angel held Wesley tighter. "Thank you for taking care of me." 

Wesley decided it was a good time to change the subject. "You're welcome. Why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll finish packing." 

Turning Wesley around, Angel kissed him hungrily. "Now it's my turn to take care of you," he muttered against Wesley's lips. "Join me?" His hands already busied themselves unbuttoning Wesley's shirt. 

Wesley smiled and shook his head 'no,' making his lips brush against Angel's. "Not sure that's a good idea. You're still hurt." Wesley couldn't help but moan when Angel kissed him again. "Are you sure you're up for this?" 

"We'll be careful." Angel's head leaned forward into another kiss. His hands removed Wesley's shirt and worked on his fly. "Need you," he groaned against Wesley's mouth. 

Wesley started to unbutton Angel's shirt. "You have me." He stepped back and toed off his shoes, and then pulled off his jeans. Dropping to his knees, he undid Angel's slacks and slid them down his legs. Looking up at Angel, Wesley smiled and tugged at the waistband of Angel's boxers. 

"Not quite the shower." Angel's hand ran through Wesley's hair. 

"Can't shower with all your clothing on, right?" Wesley leaned closer, licking and kissing Angel's hipbone. 

Angel groaned. "Very true." He kissed Wesley again, who had stood up. The shower was cramped for both of them, but he didn't care. He adjusted the water and climbed in, Wesley following him. 

Wesley picked up the soap and scrubbed the dried blood off his hands. Once they were clean, he wrapped his arms around Angel and washed the blood off his chest. "Tell me if I hurt you." He hoped that Angel was healed enough for them to remove the stitches. He wasn't worried about infection or getting them wet. Sometimes being a vampire came in handy. 

"It's healed enough you can remove them, if you're worried about tearing them," Angel said. The water felt nice, cleaning them. He would be glad to shed anything remotely Sunnydale in origin. 

"Alright." Wesley handed Angel the soap and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Opening his toiletry bag, Wesley pulled out a pair of scissors. "Shut the water off." Once Angel did that, he cut and pulled out the stitches. Wesley felt Angel's muscles twitch under his hands. "I'm sorry. All done." He put the scissors away. 

Angel turned back on the water. "I don't believe that we're quite done." He pulled Wesley back into the shower and pinning him to the shower wall with kisses. His hands occupied themselves by soaping every inch of Wesley's body. 

Wesley moaned into Angel's mouth. His body arched into Angel's touches. Wesley sucked on Angel's tongue the second Angel's hand slipped down and soaped up Wesley's cock. Wesley's hands ran down Angel's arms pulling him closer. 

Angel teased Wesley's cock with his hand. He felt Wesley kneading his ass. His hips involuntarily started rubbing against Wesley's thigh. 

Wesley moaned and started kissing Angel's neck. He moved his hips in response to Angel's movements, thrusting his cock into Angel's hand. After a moment, he brought his hands to Angel's chest and pinched his nipples, grinning when he heard Angel gasp. "Like that?" He pinched harder. 

"God, Wes." He felt the pleasure in the pain flowing over his body. His mouth groped for Wesley's flesh to kiss and lick. Landing on Wesley's ear, Angel nibbled and sucked it. 

Wesley shivered in pleasure. One hand continued to pinch Angel's nipples; the other moved down and gripped Angel's cock. Wesley wanted to be able to touch and kissed Angel's whole body at once. Unfortunately, he didn't have the extra limbs to do that. His thumb swiped over the tip. Wesley lightly pinched Angel's foreskin. 

Angel groaned. "Want you, Wes. Want you now." His hand gently rolled over Wesley's balls. "My beautiful Wesley." 

Wesley blushed at Angel's endearment. "Shh." He teasingly kissed Angel's lips and gently pushed him back a step. Wesley turned around and braced his arms against the shower wall. He turned his head to the side and looked at him. "Come here." 

Soap in his hand, Angel leaned against Wesley's body and kissed him. His hand trailed down Wesley's body, a sudsy finger teasing Wesley's hole, slowly entering Wesley's body. He loved watching Wesley receiving pleasure - all the little moans and body spasms. 

Wesley moaned and pushed backwards, forcing Angel's finger to slide in faster, panting against Angel's mouth. "Why do you love teasing me so?" 

Angel smiled. "Because I love watching you." He removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. Slowly, he started to thrust, Wesley's warm body encasing him. 

"Cock tease," Wesley groaned loudly when Angel slid into him. He met Angel's thrusts. Nothing he could do would make Angel speed up, so Wesley decided to take matters into his own hands. Gripping his own cock, Wesley stroked himself. "God." 

Angel planted kisses up and down Wesley's shoulders. His teeth nipped a bit. "So perfect," he moaned. His hips swayed in a steady motion. 

Wesley could here Giles' words clearly in his head warning him about the dangers. Shaking his head, Wes gasped, "Not perfect." 

Angel stopped his movement and held Wesley to him; his cock still buried inside of his lover. "Shh...I didn't mean it like that." He kissed Wesley's shoulder. "You really don't give yourself enough credit." His hand moved around and replaced Wesley's own hand on his length. Gently, his hand ran down Wesley's shaft. 

"I know my limitations," Wesley moaned and thrust harder into Angel's hand. Now that his hands were free, he used them to slide up and down Angel's arms, needing to touch him. He turned his head looking for a kiss. 

"Not when it comes to my feelings for you," Angel muttered into his mouth as they kissed. He began to thrust again and flickered his tongue across Wesley's at the speed of his movements. Placing his other hand on Wesley's hip, he balanced Wesley's body with his movements. 

Wesley felt overwhelmed. He gasped and broke the kiss. "Angel." Wesley surrendered to Angel's control. He felt like he was drowning in Angel. He closed his eyes as the world started to spin. With a gasp, he came, jerking hard. 

Steadying Wesley with his arms, Angel sped up his thrusts. Wesley's body relaxed against his in post-orgasmic bliss. His body ached to release into Wesley's. 

Wesley moaned. He could still feel Angel moving in him. Turning his head again, Angel leaned in to kiss Wesley. He wished had the courage to tell Angel how he really felt. Instead he whispered, "Need you." 

Angel came at Wesley's words. His body shook as he voraciously kissed Wesley. "You have me." Gently, he pulled out. His hands reached down to turn off the water, which was lukewarm by now. 

Wesley turned around and kissed Angel lightly. "I know." Frowning, he stepped out of the shower; he grabbed his towel. 

Angel ran the towel through his hair and across his chest. "You want me to drive home?" he asked, following Wesley out into the main room to get dressed. He smiled as he picked up the clothing Wesley had chosen for him. Wesley always knew just want he wanted. Angel doubted that he could walk into Wesley's closet and picked out a suitable outfit that he'd enjoy. No, Angel would select a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that showed off Wesley's muscles and they wouldn't get very far. 

"If you're feeling up to it?" Wesley finished drying off and quickly got dressed. He took a moment just to feel and enjoy clean clothing against his skin. "Do you like what I picked out? I figured I couldn't go wrong with black seeing as that's all you brought. 

"You know me so well," Angel said, kissing Wesley's check. "I'll be fine driving. You can sleep a bit." He heated up some blood and poured it into a thermos. "Figure I'll want something on the road. What about you? We could at least raid a vending machine." 

"There's a diner just down the road. We can always stop there, and I can get something to go." Wesley looked around the room checking to see if they were missing anything. Once that was done, Wesley packed the cooler containing the rest of Angel's blood. "Are we all set?" 

Angel nodded and grabbed the cooler and both their bags before Wesley could protest. He loaded everything while Wesley checked them out. "Let's go home," he said as Wesley climbed in the chair and buckled himself up. 

They stopped at the diner, and Wes grabbed a quick sandwich and a cup of coffee. He ate on the ride back. The motion of the car and the soothing classical music lulled Wesley into a state of relaxation. He was neither sleeping nor awake. They pulled up at the hotel a few hours later. Getting out, Wesley grinned. "Can I say it?" 

"Of course." Angel smiled at him. 

Wesley gave Angel a quick kiss. "There's no place like home."


End file.
